Tournament Gone Wrong
by LucarioFan3 - KingShadow
Summary: "We thought nothing could go wrong. But it did. Toads have been killed by Overworld troops. Pokémon have assaulted the Cornerian Army. Space Pirates have invaded Hyrule. All thanks to Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, K. Rool, Dedede, Ridley, Kamek, and Wolf." T for Language and Death/ Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tournament Preparation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"OOOOHHHH, WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!"

"CRAZY! Knock it off and help me with this stage!"

Master Hand was quite busy. The next "Super Smash Brothers" tournament was starting soon. Usually, Master Hand wouldn't mind Crazy acting stupid and not assisting, but this tournament was going to be much different than previous ones. He was just finishing up one of the stages.

"Link has been asking to have this stage for ages. He'll be crying tears of joy when he sees this," the giant hand said with pride.

"You've really outdid yourself this time, father," said a warped, Italian voice behind him. It belonged to none other than his first "son", Metal Mario.

"Metal Mario, my boy! Is your brother sleeping in again?" Master Hand said, turing slightly to face his son.

"Yes. I tried waking him up, but he's such the heavy sleeper. By the way, when are the original eight coming?"

"Hopefully by tonight. I sent out the invitations this morning."

"REALLY?! I can't wait to fight Mario again!" the clone of Mario shouted with glee.

"Every villain is lemons!"

"Sigh, what's Crazy up to now? Mind finishing up this stage, son?"

"Most certainly," Metal Mario said. "I'll just get Metal Luigi up first." He then walked off to the "Smasher's Palace", while Master Hand went off to the 3D Land stage to see what his insane brother was up to. What they didn't realize was that they were being spied on by two creatures from some nearby bushes.

"Tonight, eh? Looks like Lord Bowser's plan will finally get underway," one of the spies said. He was none other than a Goomba, the lowest members of the Koopa Troop.

"Hmmph, Master Mewtwo will be pleased as well. Maybe he'll get revenge on Master Hand from banning him from the tournament, as well as proving his is indeed, the world's strongest Pokémon," said the other. It heavily resembled a Zoroark, but was slightly different. It's eyes were blood red and had pitch black markings on it's forearms. It was a clone, dubbed "Zoroarktwo".

"Come on, let's go back to the base." With that, Zoroarktwo used it's illusion abilities to turn the two invisible, allowing them to sneak off the grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Original Eight Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.**

The sun was setting over the Smash Grounds. A red carpet was laid from the gates to the Smasher's Palace. The Hands, the Metal Mario Bros., and a few Alloys were waiting on the sides of the carpet, waiting for the Original Eight to arrive.

"Man, I hope they get here soon. I just wanna go to bed," Metal Luigi said with a yawn.

"Be patient, brother. They should be here shortly."

"Yeah, be patient kids. And maybe they'll bring some nachos. Or maybe Krabby Patties!" Crazy Hand said.

"Will you please stop with the Spongebob references? They're getting old. Seriously, you're crazy, Crazy."

"Aww, can't you let an insanely handsome hand have his fun?"

Just then, there was a click on the other side of the gate.

"We're here!" a Italian voice said. The gates then swung open, with Mario, Pikachu, Link, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Samus, Yoshi, and Fox entering the grounds.

"Welcome back, Original Eight! We hope you enjoy this tournament as much as the last!" Master Hand said.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Master Hand," Fox said.

Link took a look around the place. "Uh... you haven't gotten much done around here, have you?"

"Sadly, yes. I've been really been stressed about this tournament, given how there is double the work this time."

"Don't worry, we'll help!" Kirby said.

"Yeah, and once the other Smasher's arrive, they can help too!" Yoshi pitched in.

"Thank you, one and all. Now, Crazy, show everyone to their new rooms." Everyone then walk towards the palace, all excited about the tournament.

**XxXx**

Later that night however, Mario stayed awake, looking into the night sky through the window in his room.

"What if Starlow was right? What if there is an impending war of devastation upon us? Would anyone survive?" Mario whispered to himself. Just then, the door opened. He turned to see his roommates.

"Hey Mario," Link said. "Not like you to be up this late."

"Heheh... Just excited about the tournament."

"Whatever. Let's get to bed. Master Hand said the first newcomer is coming tomorrow in the morning."

Link and DK crawled into their beds and fell asleep instantly. Pikachu got onto his, stretched, and curled up on the pillow.

"Link's right... I should get to bed," Mario thought to himself. "I can ponder about this later." He walked over to his bed and tucked himself in. He went to sleep a few minutes later.

**XxXx**

He woke up what felt like an hour later. But he wasn't in his room. He was in a barren wasteland. He heard battle cries ahead and dashed straight towards them. When he arrived at the fray, he was shocked at what he saw.

Toads and Centurions were killing off each other like flies. Many were already dead or dying. That's when he heard a familiar, but now terrifying voice.

"MARIO!"

As if controlled by instincts, Mario lept over the bloody brawl. Only to see the most horrifying sight possible for him. Luigi was stabbed in the stomach, dying slowly and painfully. Mario got a look at the assailant. He recognized the attacker nearly immediately. That brown hair, that white tunic, those angel wings. It was none other than Pit.

"LUIGI!"

**XxXx**

Mario awoke from his nightmare, panting heavily. Thankfully, his roommates remained dreaming.

"Thank the Beanstar... it was just a nightmare," Mario thought to himself. "I need to get my mind off of Starlow's tall tales and instead focus on the tournament. With that, he fell right back asleep.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a tall, green skinned man was standing out in the night.

"Where the hell is that last box of Smart Bombs?" the man questioned. As if on cue, a purple, pudgy creature with red eyes, a devilish grin, and purple markings on its arms and legs telekineticly lifted the box over its head teleported right in front of him.

"You're late, Gengartwo," the man growled. "Now get that box out of my damn sight." Gengartwo did as told and entered the Warp Pipe that stood before him, with the man following. When they emerged from the pipe, the duo found themselves in a small tunnel, lit up by two torches. Gengartwo placed the box near the Warp Pipe, and left with the man. When they were gone, a whisper came from the box.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Good Morning... to Most**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"BREAKFAST!"

Normally, the Smashers would be racing down the halls and stairs to make sure they all could get a bite before Kirby ate everything in sight. Thankfully, Fox and Donkey Kong took care of that problem.

"Dang it, Fox! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna -" Kirby was cut short, thanks to Fox covering his mouth.

"Great idea, strapping Kirby to a wheelchair. Good thinkin', Fox!" Link praised.

"Eh? T'was nothing," Fox replied.

Once they all got downstairs and got their food, they sat down and got eating. Mario, Pikachu, Samus, and Yoshi sat at one round table, while Link, DK, Kirby, and Fox sat next table over.

"Mmm, this watermelon tastes delicious!" Yoshi said.

"So do these Oran berries! Mmmm!" Pikachu chirped.

"Food tastes so much better than last year. No surprise though, seeing how Crazy's not doing the cooking," Samus added.

"Yeah, remember when he made us Superspicy Curry, "Extra Spicy"?" Mario said.

"Damn it, don't bring that up. My mouth spewed flames for 2 hours and my throat felt horrible for a week afterwards!" Samus replied.

"At least it was better than the food fight he started during the Melee tournament. That was a god awful experience!" Yoshi added.

"Thankfully that was at the end of the tournament. Everyone but Mewtwo and Young Link got some kind of major injury. Falco got that Bob-omb to the head, Zelda was bombarded with lasers and Maxim Tomatoes, and Ness got Superspicy Curry to his "personal space," Pikachu said.

"Well, Marth made it nearly unscathed. Unless you count his hair getting ruined an injury," Mario joked.

"Remember when Young Link let loose a Fire Arrow to his hair? Marth nearly destroyed half the stages chasing after him! And Final Destination? Don't get me started on that one," Samus smirked.

"At least Young Link didn't get hurt. Remember last tournament, when Wolf got both his arms broken for making one hair go on end? That was outrageous!" Yoshi added.

"If there's one thing that can set him off worse than his hair, it's his gender," Pikachu joked.

"Dear god, I remember when Meta Knight asked if he was a girl. Even with Dedede, Sonic, Pit, and Ike protecting him, Meta nearly got killed!" Mario added.

"That's nothing. Remember back during the Melee days, when Falco called him a girl? Except for Pokémon Stadium and Fountain of Dreams, all stages burned to the ground! Not to mention, Falco, Pichu, Roy, Bowser, and Ganondorf were stuck in the hospital for 6 months!" Yoshi added.

Samus was about to bring up another memory, when the doors swung open.

"Father! The newcomer's here!" Metal Mario shouted.

"Splendid! Alright, Sma-"

"No! It's not splendid! He's severely injured!"

Without a word, everyone ran straight outside. Right by the gates, the newcomer laid, with blood on his arms and in his hair, bruises all over his legs, with a familiar spaceman tending to the boys wounds.

"Olimar? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I was studying the plant life around Smash Ball Lake, when I heard screams coming from Assist Trophy Hill. I climbed up the mountain as fast as I could to see what was going on. When I reached the peak, I found him unconscious. I then carried him here with the help of some of my Pikmin."

"Well, you did good Olimar. That's all that matters. Donkey Kong, take the boy to the infirmary!" Master Hand ordered. DK lifted the child over his shoulder and did as told.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, in a metallic room, three Hammer Bros., six Shy Guys, and nine Kremlings were battling a giant robot resembling Mario. A large, fat reptile was watching from above on a floating platform.

"Excellent... the minions' power is increasing."

Within a few minutes, the robot was brought down.

"That's enough for now. You may leave." The minions quickly left the room as reptile muttered to himself "Soon, Donkey Kong... will be no more."

**XxXx**

Later, Olimar and the Original Eight were having a conversation in the cafeteria.

"So, the kid's going to be fine?"

"Yes, Samus, but he most certainly won't recover soon. It will at least take four weeks for full recovery," Olimar said with a sad look on his face.

Pikachu thought to himself for a few seconds. "I have an idea. I just have to ask Master Hand something." The little yellow Pokémon dashed off as quick as he could.

"What's Pikachu up to?" Fox asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Investigation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Around nine that evening, the Smashers have regathered in Mario's room.

"All right guys. What's the plan?" Kirby asked with excitement.

"It's risky, but it'll be worth it," Mario responded. "Four of us are going to Assist Trophy Hill to investigate. We may find a clue on who attacked the poor boy. Any volunteers?"

"Might as well. I need some action," Fox said with a smirk.

"I find it sick that anyone can do that to a young child. Count me in!" Link replied.

"I'll go as long as you do, Mario," Yoshi said.

"I guess that settles that. Olimar and Kirby, I got a special job for you two," Mario said. "You two are to search other surrounding areas. Olimar, you are to head back to Smash Ball Lake. Kirby, you are to search the Brawl grounds."

"Absolutely," Olimar replied.

"Your wish is my command!" Kirby cheered.

"The rest of you, stay here and make sure Master Hand does not find out about this. He'll most likely not approve of this plan," Mario ordered. Pikachu, DK, and Samus nodded in agreement. "We'll be leaving at midnight."

**XxXx**

Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, and Olimar did just that three hours later. They managed to not awaken the hands or the Metal Bros. The six Smashers made it to the gate when they encountered a problem.

"Damn it. Gates' locked up. How the heck are we going to get out now?" Link questioned.

"Simple. If we can't go through the gates, we'll just go over!" Mario replied as he jumped over the gates.

After a few moments, everyone had managed to get over the wall, before going their separate ways. Mario, Link, Yoshi, and Fox went eastward, to Assist Trophy Hill, while Olimar went north, to Smash Ball Lake, and Kirby ventured westward. About an hour later, Kirby found his self in the creepy part of the forest that surrounded the Smash Grounds. He wasn't afraid, until some rustling could be heard from a nearby bush.

"W-who's there?!" Kirby stuttered. That fear turned into happiness however, when two very familiar faces come out from the bush.

"Hey Kirby, what are you doing here?"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, a man awoke, finding himself bound, gagged, and being carried. He tried to free himself, but it was of no use. That's when he heard a voice from behind, to his right.

"Don't bother. You're not going to break free." He turned his eyes to see the owner of the voice, but all he could see was a blue bandana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hostages and Doctors**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Smashers, before you come and obtain your breakfast, please meet me in the lobby. I have an announcement to make."

The three remaining Smashers slowly made their way down the stairs and hallways. Pikachu clearly was nervous.

"Ah man, Master Hand's certain to find only three Smashers highly suspicious..." the yellow Pokémon muttered.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I have this all under control," Samus said as she put her helmet on. When they arrived, Master Hand immediately questioned the location of the other Smashers.

"They're all at the WiiU area, putting up some new stages for you," Samus lied. Pikachu held his breath.

"Well, that was very generous of them," the hand replied. Pikachu sighed at this.

"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!"

"CRAZY? What did I say about the Spongebob references?!" Master Hand yelled.

"Ah, come on Mr. Grumpy! If you sang the FUN song, you'd be happier in no time!" Crazy Hand teased. Master Hand grumbled a bit.

"F is fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium bombs! N is for no survivers, once I'm through with you!" Master Hand then proceeded to chase his younger brother.

"YAAAH! Full retreat! Full retreat! FULL RETREAT, MOTHER FLUFFERS!" The two hands floated right out the front door.

"Looks like Master Hand forgot to give us our introductions. Or in my case, my reintroduction," said an Italian voice from behind the Smashers. They turned to see two figures, one of which they recognized.

"Dr. Mario?!" DK asked.

"Yep, I'm back, but not for any action. I'm here to make sure none of you going dying on us. Same with Nurse Peach here, who is looking extra beautiful this morning," the alternative reality Mario said, winking at his girlfriend.

"Oh, stop it, Dr. Handsome!" Nurse Peach blushed. Pikachu merely rolled his eyes.

"Sigh... humans," the yellow mouse sighed.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Kirby just woke with his two friends he encountered hours before.

"Yaawwwnnn... so, how've you guys been?" the puffball asked.

"Life's been quiet. Course, that's only a good thing, I can hang out with Paula, Jeff, and Poo without any interruptions. How about you, Falcon?"

"Everything's been fine, Ness. Won a few F-Zero Grand Prix, but nothing major," Captain Falcon responded. "We should get moving."

Kirby told them about his current mission, and they decided to tag along, in case he needed help. They had gotten out of the forest, but they still had a long way to go before they reached the Brawl Grounds. What they didn't realize was that they were being spied on.

"POTENTIAL HAZARD. MUST REPORT TO COMMANDER IMMEDIATELY." The mysterious figure then flew away, completely unnoticed by the trio. It eventually landed in front door of the Brawl Grounds' Smasher's Palace and knocked on it. It was opened by a Red Shelled Koopa.

"What is so important?" the Koopa asked? "The commander is very busy, you know."

"THREE UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS SPOTTED AT FOREST'S EDGE. HEADING THIS DIRECTION. POTENTIAL THREATS TO PLAN." The Koopa's eyes widened at this.

"Go to the gates and triple the guard! If these "potential threats" are really threats, they must be eliminated before they can interfere."

"UNDERSTOOD. TRIPLE THE GUARD. WILL COMMENCE IMMEDIATELY." The orange robot then flew to the gates.

**XxXx**

Around noon, Mario and his team had finally reached Assist Trophy Hill. It looked much more like a mountain than a hill, however. It even had snow on it's peak most of the year.

"Well, here we are. Assist Trophy Hill," Yoshi said with pride.

"Oh god, our legs are going to hurt like heck," Fox said.

"Won't fucking matter as long as we can info on who assaulted that kid. He went through worse pain than our legs will," Link said with an angry look on his face.

"We don't have all day. Now knock it off and let's climb this hill!" Mario shouted as he ran up the path built into the mountain.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Last one to the top's a rotten Yoshi Egg!" Yoshi yelled with glee as he tried catching up to Mario. Link and Fox shrugged and followed the green dinosaur. A while later, the group passed a boulder. Fox stopped to examine it.

"Don't remember this last time I climbed up here..." Fox whispered to himself. "And it has an odd... I don't know, but it feels like it's alive."

"Fox, what are you doing? Quit playing with the rocks!" Mario yelled at him. Fox simply sighed and did as told. As soon as he was out of sight, the boulder slowly rolled after him, with smaller rocks following.

**XxXx**

During sunset, Samus was on right next to a radio transmitter in her room, Pikachu on her shoulder, with Olimar on the other line.

"A bunch of whats?" She asked in disbelief.

"Capsule J2s," Olimar replied. "A a mysterious robot enemy from Pop Star. They appear to be communicating via radio waves. I'll try hacking into their frequency." Olimar fiddled with his transmitter for a few seconds before quietly shouting "Success!" There was then a small gap of silence.

"Olimar, are you there?" Samus asked, slightly worried.

"...Oh god," Olimar responded.

"What, what is it?" She begin to sweat with worry.

"They're holding someone hostage at the Brawl Grounds..."

One word came into Samus' mind: Kirby.

"OLIMAR! Get out of there and head for the Brawl Grounds! Kirby could be in trouble!"

"Rodger that!" Olimar snuck over to a small path that connected Smash Ball Lake to the Brawl Grounds. He quietly plucked five red Pikmin and went down the path.

"Pikachu, go get DK and update him on everything!" Samus ordered.

"You got it!" Pikachu left the room in search of the big ape.

**XxXx**

Thirty minutes later, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Ness finally caught sight of the Brawl Grounds. But they weren't expecting the place to be heavily guarded.

"The heck is going on here?" Ness questioned. The trio then heard heavy panting behind them. Immediately going into battle position, the group turned around in a flash, only to see Olimar and a few Pikmin behind him.

"Kirby! You're okay! And- huff, puff- Falcon and Ness! Nice to- huff- see you!"

"Olimar? Do you know what's going on here?" Kirby asked.

"All I know is someone's- huff, puff- being held hostage here." Olimar responded, regaining his breath.

"Then we're going to need to bust in there!" Ness said excitedly.

"Yeah, but how?" Falcon asked. Ness answered merely by pulling a Smoke Ball out of his pocket, evil grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spear and Hypernova**

**Before I do anything else, a shout out to Team Sonic Forever 4910 for being the first follower! It means much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here.**

"Dang it, can we please get something to eat?!"

"NO. FOCUS ON DUTY. CAN EAT IN SEVERAL HOURS," one of the Capsule J2s ordered to a clearly tired and hungry Koopa.

Before the Koopa could complain anymore, the area was filled with a color changing smoke. The Koopa, along with the three Goombas, two Kritters, four TACs, and seven Shy Guys started wheezing, with their eyes sealed shut.

"WARNING. VISIBILITY REDUCED BY 80%. FIND SOURCE OF SMOKE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE DAMAGE IS DONE," the four J2s commanded. Four figures raced through the smoke and managed to climb over the gates without being spotted by the iconic Nintendo enemies.

"Phew! Glad we got through that ruckus so easily!" Kirby sighed with relief.

"Keep your voice down," Ness whispered. The quartet of Smashers looked around for any signs of enemies. Thankfully, it wasn't to difficult to see, due to the full moon. They never noticed any foes; however, a few lights were coming from the Brawl Palace.

"Think we should check it out?" Falcon questioned.

"Undoubtedly," Olimar said. "Let's rock and roll." The spaceman rushed off to the palace, with his five red Pikmin following. The others gave chase. As soon as they arrived at the door, Captain Falcon peered into the front window.

"Shit, place is full of goons. No way we can get through without causing a scene," Falcon muttered. Ness scratched his chin whilst thinking, when the teen got an idea.

"Follow me. I got a plan," Ness whispered as he walked to the back of the building, the other three in pursuit. Once they arrived, Ness pointed to the fire escape.

"Good thinking, Ness," Olimar said as he was climbing the escape, with a Pikmin clinging to his back. Falcon followed behind him, having three Pikmin on his back. Kirby floated upwards, with the last Pikmin lazily resting on the puffball's head. Ness kept watch until the other Smasher's made it up, then climbed up to meet his friends.

"Hmmm, looks like the rest of the escape rusted away or something," Kirby commented, looking up. With no other option, the Smashers crawled their way through the nearby, open window, finding themselves in what used to be Marth, Ike, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong's room. Kirby made his way to the door, slightly opened it, and and took a peek of the hallway. He noticed a Spear Dee with his back turned, walking towards the other end of the hall.

"Stay put," Kirby ordered his pals. The hero of Dream Land quickly tiptoed behind the spear wielding Waddle Dee and swallowed him before he could react. A small "ping" could be heard through the hallway, which caused Ness, Falcon, Olimar and his Pikmin to poke their heads out. Kirby, now with the Spear Ability, motioned them to come forward.

As soon as they got close enough, Kirby whispered "Check all doors for the hostage." The four Smashers proceeded to do so, floor by floor, until they reached the second to top floor.

**XxXx**

The man from before awoke again, this time strapped to a chair and no longer gagged. He took a look around the room, to find absolutely nothing or no one else.

"Where the hell am I?" the man asked.

"Why, you're at the Brawl Grounds, silly," a tiny voice squeaked.

"Who's there?" the man asked with a stern look on his face. Instead of getting a response, a flying robot flew from the dark corner and laid a punch into his gut, causing him to cough up some blood. The chair appeared to be stuck to the floor, as it didn't fall down when the punch connected.

"I still can't believe that Solid Snake, the soldier of legend, was caught red-handed by a stupid Hammer Bro.," the voice chuckled as its owner came out from the shadows. It was a small, orange creature with a spear in hand and wore a blue bandana.

"He only caught me because he wanted to use the box I was hiding in for his "imagination"," Snake growled.

"Whatever. You were still caught spying on our plans," the creature commented. "And now to make sure you keep your lips zipped..." The creature then proceeded to stab Snake in the arm, causing the soldier to wince slightly.

"I've gone through worse torture than this, pipsqueak," Snake snarled.

"I can make it worse," the creature responded. "Your stomach can meet the tip of my spear!" Before the orange spear master could land the attack however, the door swung open.

"Bandana Dee?!"

"Kirby?!"

"W-why would you do this, Bandana Dee?!" Kirby stuttered. The high ranked looked at the spear he was holding before responding.

"...King Dedede's orders. He also ordered me to eliminate any and all intruders," Bandana Dee raised his spear to the dark corner. Two Capsule J2s flew from there to Dedede's second-in-command and joined the other J2 that attacked Snake earlier. Olimar whispered to one of his Pikmin during this time, and the lone Pikmin wandered away, unnoticed.

"J2s, you handle those three," Bandana Dee ordered. "I'll take care of Kirby." Bandana Dee and Kirby lunged at each other, clashing spears instantly.

One of the J2s lunged straight for Captain Falcon, prepared to assault the bounty hunter with a storm of quick punches, but Falcon cancelled them out with his own punches. Olimar on the other hand, kept the J2 that he was fighting at bay with the four Pikmin he had. Whenever the J2 Ness was brawling with attempted to launch an attack, Ness would whip it with his yo-yo. However, the J2 managed to avoid one said counterattack and landed a headbutt into Ness' gut, causing the teen to spit some blood out of his mouth. The boy was nearly thrown into the wall, but managed to skid to a halt before that could happen. The J2 started to charge up a stronger headbutt for a few moments, then charged, but the attack was deflected thanks to Ness' baseball bat, causing the jet robot to be sent back and scatter nuts and bolts.

Meanwhile, Snake began to smell a very faint scent of smoke. The soldier looked down to his right side to find one of Olimar's Pikmin trying to burn the ropes that bounded him. That's when he heard a shout.

"Falcon... PAAWWWNCH!"

The J2 that Falcon was brawling with blew up into pieces as it came in contact with Falcon's signature move, "Falcon Punch". Once piece in particular flew straight into the face of Kirby, knocking the hero down. Bandana Dee raised his spear over Kirby's gut.

"I'm so sorry," Bandana Dee whispered. But before he could land the killing blow, he was kicked in the side, sending him across the room. Kirby looked up to his left to see Snake free from the ropes that bounded him. Bandana Dee quickly got up and dug through a nearby box. He pulled out a remote control and fled to the room's only window and opened it.

"I'm so sorry... again," he muttered. With that, he performed his "Spearcopter" attack and flew out the window.

"Wait... what did he mean by "sorry"?" Snake asked. Right when Snake finished his sentence, an alarm went off.

"Shit. Now I know." Many J2s, Parakoopas, and Fly Guys then flew in from the window, nearly taking up the whole room.

"Damn, no way we'll get through this many baddies. Let's beat it!" Falcon ordered. The five Smashers and Pikmin ran out the room, the Nintendo enemies giving chase. When they arrived at the third floor, they found themselves in deeper trouble. Many other Nintendo baddies were awaiting them.

"As if things couldn't get any fucking worse," Snake cursed.

"So, anyone got any bright ideas?" Olimar asked nervously. That's when Kirby realized that the situation was dire enough for his secret weapon. He pulled out an odd, but mystic looking fruit out of thin air and swallowed it. A bright light then shone, blinding everyone. When the light faded, everyone got a look at Kirby's new rainbow-colored appearance.

"Hyper... NNOOOOOOVVVAAAAAA!" was all that was heard as Kirby swallowed the whole crowd of enemies in front of him as if they were nothing.

"RETREAT!" the crowd behind the Smashers roared as they fled the scene.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now let's get moving," Olimar ordered. The five Smashers continued their way through the halls of the Brawl's Palace, with Kirby inhaling any foe they crossed paths with. Eventually, they made to the gates, and Kirby inhaled the entire group of guards surrounding it. The Smashers ran down the path that led back to the current Smash Grounds.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Yoshi, and Fox had finally made it to the peak of Assist Trophy Hill.

"Damn, my legs feel terrible," Fox cursed.

"Quit complaining and start looking for clues," Mario commanded. The crew looked around a bit before they noticed something off in the hillside next to them.

"A Warp Pipe? Here in the Smash World? That's certainly suspi-" Yoshi was interrupted by the ground shaking slightly. The Smashers turned to what appeared to be living, floating rocks, with arms and faces to prove it. The boulder Fox noticed earlier was there was well, looking alive also, now with a head, arms, and legs. Mario remembered Pikachu describing Pokémon similar to these creatures.

"You... all wouldn't happen to be a bunch of Geodudes and a Golem, would you?" Mario asked the live rocks around them.

"Close enough," the "Golem" snorted.

"What do want with us?" Fox questioned, ready to pull out his blaster.

"Oh, nothing really," the "Golem" started suspiciously. "We just want you six feet under, nothing big."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Steel Beats Rock**

**Thanks to CATANATOR for the first review! It's really ironic, I was actually planning on revealing the newcomer this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

"Get them!" the "Golem" instructed the nine "Geodude" with it. The Golem took on Mario while the Geodude went after the other Smashers. Mario knew from the knowledge Pikachu told him about this Pokémon that there wasn't much he could do against the Rock/ Ground type in his current state. He pulled out a feather from his pocket and took a bite of it.

"Gross! Mario, why on Earth are you eating a fea-" Fox was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. Mario had a yellow aura surrounding him, with a cape on his back.

"Did someone order a knuckle sandwich?!" Mario taunted. He then flew straight towards the hulking Pokémon and landed a Super Jump Punch which, thanks to the power the power up granted upon the plumber, sent the Golem skyrocketing into the clouds. Mario proceeded to follow it.

Once he landed in the clouds, Mario searched the Golem. That's when he heard a rumbling noise from behind. Mario managed to dodge the Golem's Rollout attack with ease. When the Golem turned around and stopped, Mario lunged at him for another attack.

"I don't think so!" the Golem roared. It jumped upwards into the air, landed behind Mario, and launched his Rock Throw move. It struck Mario, knocking him over the edge of the clouds.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario screamed as he plummeted rapidly towards the Earth.

**XxXx**

A lone figure stood on small hill. It was covered in mostly blue and black fur, with yellow fur on his chest, a single spike jutting out. He then heard a scream in the distance.

"MAMA MIA!"

The figure looked up towards the sky, noticing a person falling from the sky. He closed his eyes to check the aura of said person. When his eyes reopened, they were filled with shock.

"Mario!" the figure cried out as he rushed towards the plummeting plumber.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Link and Yoshi were fending of the Geodude group with eggs and bombs. Fox went into unconsciousness, but not before three Geodude were defeated. The remaining Geodude fought the two Smashers with their Rock Throw and Tackle attacks.

"Got any ideas, Yoshi?!" Link asked loudly.

"One!" Yoshi replied. He pulled out eight cherries, handing half to Link. "Eat them!" Yoshi ordered. The green dino then stuffed his mouth with the cherries, with Link also eating the fruits. When the duo finished, four clones of each of them appeared behind them, shocking the Geodude attackers.

"Let's do this!" Link shouted as he raised his sword into the sky, grin on his face.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, the Golem had made its way safely from the clouds and was in a forset clearing, hunting down Mario.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Golem roared. He wandered around the clearing before he got blasted by a blue sphere, knocking it into a nearby tree. Two figures then came from the spot the blue sphere was shot from.

"Thanks for the help, Lucario," Mario said.

"You're most certainly welcome," Lucario replied.

The Golem got up quickly as soon as he saw the blue Pokémon. Not only did Lucario have the type advantage, he also had Mario assisting him. But his duty was to eliminate any intruders, no exceptions.

"I'm not going down that easy!" Golem taunted. "Come and get some!" Lucario lunged for the Rock type, only to find the Pokémon gone right before Lucario landed the attack.

"Where di-" was all Lucario managed to say before he was struck from behind, being sent skyward.

"Did you like my Dig attack?!" Golem roared with glee. Mario proceeded to tackle him.

"You don't think you can take both of us, do you?!" Mario taunted as Lucario landed safely.

"No. But it won't stop me from trying!" Golem then attempted to use his Rollout attack again. Both Smashers avoided the speeding Golem with ease.

"I hope you like my Aura Sphere!" Lucario shouted as he launched his attack. The blast sent Golem flying twenty feet away. It got up only to be hit by a Super Jump Punch, followed by another Aura Sphere, which sent the living boulder packing.

"Hey, Mario!" The two Smashers looked to see Link, Yoshi, their clones, and Fox, who had regained his consciousness, walking towards them.

"Nice to see you again, Lucario," Fox said.

"Thank y-" Lucario stopped himself, turning to look away.

"Is something wrong?" Yoshi asked with worry.

"Follow me." Everyone followed Lucario to another forest clearing, this one smaller and darker.

"I sense... an evil aura. No, ten," Lucario stated. As if on cue, nine Golem dropped down, surrounding the Smashers.

"Isn't it funny?" a slightly raspy voice cackled. "Isn't it funny how the Geodude evolved so quickly?" Mario and Yoshi recognized the voice.

"Kamek!" they both shouted.

"Oh look, if it isn't the annoying Yoshi and the chubby Mario! Pleased to meet you again! Not!" Kamek chuckled. "Thanks to my magic, any Pokémon can evolve instantaneously, like these Golem here. You may be able to defeat nine Geodude, but let's see how you handle nine Golem!" Kamek took off as fast as he could.

"We'll take care of these guys! Mario, Yoshi, you go after Kamek!" Fox ordered.

"Sure. Lucario, take this, just in case," Mario said as he handed the jackal like Pokémon a feather, similar to the one Mario ate before.

"Thanks. Now go!" Lucario commanded. The two then went off after the wizardly Koopa. That's when Lucario sensed two other auras nearby. However, they both felt different than most auras. The felt... robotic.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, two figures rushed through the forest, leaping over any fallen logs that were in their way. One of them resembled a dog, the other, a human boy. The dog stopped to peek its head through some bushes.

"What is it, boy?" the boy said as he also poked his head through, noticing a massive brawl between nine, rock like creatures and a blue jackal like creature, a bipedal vulpine with a blaster, multiple dinosaurs, and multiple green clad teenagers. The boy recognized all of the non-rock creatures, although he was confused as to why there were multiples of the teen, as there shouldn't be more than one of him.

"Bark bark!" the dog barked quietly, eager to join the battle.

"Not yet, boy. Let's do a scan of these "living rocks" first."

**XxXx**

In the mean time, Yoshi and Mario had finally caught up to Kamek.

"You two think you can take me on? You two sure are very dim witted!" Kamek taunted.

"We'll show you who's dim witted!" Mario yelled as he flew towards the Koopa wizard, his fist ready to land a punch. But Kamek vanished before Mario's attack could land.

"Where'd he go?!" Yoshi questioned. Yoshi was then blasted by a ball of magic, sent flying into a tree.

"Stooping to low tricks, eh? We'll see how you like it!" Mario then flew around so fast, Kamek couldn't keep up. He then got struck in the gut with Mario's foot, being sent flying into the air.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, a boy awoke in slight pain, failing to remember what happened.

"Why am I in pain? And where am I?" the boy said to himself. That's when he noticed the Smash Ball symbol on the door.

"I'm... finally here. The Smash Bros. tournament." A smile came across his face.

"And I, Villager, will win this tournament!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rocks, Robots, and References**

**Thanks to 7caleb7 for the review! I generally try to post at the very least every other three days, give or take. Now let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

"Aww fuck, I think we're done for."

Link, Fox, and Lucario were cornered. Only two of the Golem were defeated, and the Link and Yoshi clones were destroyed. Link had a gash on his left arm, and while Fox was still able to fight, he had bruises all over his legs and a few on his arms. Lucario had no real injuries to speak of.

"Alright, we all know you're going to lose, so just surrender and maybe we'll let you live," one of the Golem asked.

"I refuse to go down so easily," Lucario muttered.

"Fine, have it your way. Any last words?"

"Well, at least you aren't some metal creeps who want to kill us so you can take control over our bodies so you can take over the world, right?" Link asked.

"Uhh, was that a reference to "The Smash Freshmen"? Fox wondered out loud.

"Hey, what's wrong with making references to other fanfics? Crazy references Spongebob all the time."

"Wait, "other fanfics"? Does that mean we're in a fan fiction?!" The Golem asked.

"Well, yeah. Where'd the hell did you think we were in, a movie or something?" Fox replied.

"Yes," the Golem responded before shaking his head. "All right, that's enough! You've delayed the inevitable long enough. Now it's ti- Hey, is there something on my back?" Before a reply was given, an explosion filled the area, narrowly missing the Smashers, sending the Golem scattering throughout the forset, and starting a small fire in the forest. Two figures came through the smoke.

"Say, isn't that one of the newcomers Master Hand invited?" Fox asked.

"Yep! Name's Mega Man, and this is Rush," Mega Man replied, petting the robot dog's head.

"Let's put out the fire before it burns down this place. Then we need to find Mario and Yoshi," Link said.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, things weren't looking good for the plumber and his best friend. Kamek's trick have costed Mario his Cape power-up, and both of the Smashers have been tired out greatly.

"Are you two morons ready to give up? Or do you want more pain?" Kamek taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring... your best... shot!" Mario taunted.

"Yeah, bring... it on!" Yoshi added.

"If you wish!" Kamek then waved his wand, preparing a spell that should kill the Smashers in the current state they were in. That's when he was assaulted by a blast of water from behind, knocking him down.

"Alright, now who did that?!" Kamek shouted. Instead of getting an answer, Kamek was sent flying back to Assist Trophy Hill.

"Looks like Kamek is blasting off again!"

"Was that a Pokémon anime reference?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep," Mario replied with an anime sweat drop on his head. "Now, let's find the others."

As they walked away, a lone figure stood from above the treetops, staring down at them.

"Soon, I must join forces with them. But for now, I must continue my training."

**XxXx**

Two hours later, a levitating creature was looking over some blue prints when Bandana Dee came barging into the room.

"Great King Dede- oh, it's you," Bandana Dee said with a sigh.

"What do you want?" the creature demanded to know.

"Our plans with Solid Snake have been foiled, and those at the Brawl Grounds have been wiped out. Few have survived."

"Perfect. Just what we needed. Now those Smashers will know what we're up to."

"It should hardly matter. We've been preparing for this since the Melee tournament. No way in hell they can prepare for a massive invasion in four weeks," a winged, reptilian figure commented as he entered the room.

"I suppose you're right, Ridley. Still, we should come up with a back up plan in case they could take us on," the creature suggested.

"Hmmm... We could recruit more villains, such as Black Shadow, Giygas, Captain Syrup, etc.," Ridley added.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go alert Bowser of what happened at the Brawl Grounds," the floating creature said as he exited the room.

"As for you, I want you to wake the other commanders up. The meeting is being held in a few hours," Ridley ordered Bandana Dee.

"On it!" Bandana Dee said as he ran out the door.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Bowser was in a laboratory like room, staring at a large computer screen. It was a very detailed map of the nearby area.

"Where on Earth is Kamek? He should have reported back by now."

"Right, puff, here your, huff puff, royal majesty," Kamek wheezed as he entered the room.

"What happened to you?!" Bowser shouted with worry. Kamek took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was in the midist of battling Mario and Yoshi when I was ambushed by some idiot. I'm fine, but I'm pretty tired."

"Bowser, we have some potentially hazardous news," the creature from before said as he entered the room.

"What is it, Mewtwo?" Bowser asked slightly annoyed.

"It appears Snake has escaped from our grasp."

"Shouldn't be much of an issue."

"Shouldn't is the key word here. It could cause our plans to fail. Ridley did, however, suggest we get other villains just in case," Mewtwo responded.

"Couldn't hurt, I guess," Bowser muttered, scratching his chin. "Very well, we will start gathering recruits after the meeting." Just then, a red Shy Guy burst into the lab.

"Sirs, there's a large battleship approaching! And it's certainly not one of ours!"

"Is it attacking?"

"No."

"Is it attempting to land?"

"No."

"Then I suppose it'll be fine to let it be," Bowser said as he turned away. "Do keep an eye on it though. Make sure it doesn't go near the secret lab by Assist Trophy Hill."

"Aye aye, sir!" the Shy Guy yelled as he rushed his way out.

"Speaking of the secret lab, how are the projects going?" Mewtwo asked.

"Unknown. Communication signals are still down due to that storm weeks ago."

"I'll go check, then," Mewtwo stated as he left the room.

"Kamek, you get ready for the meeting," Bowser ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" Kamek said as he left the lab.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Master Hand had just woke up, when suddenly, a rumbling noise could be heard and the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?!" he yelled as he rushed out of the room. Within two minutes, everyone who were at the grounds, bar Metal Luigi, Crazy Hand, and Villager were at the gates, wondering what was going on.

"Say, where are the other Smashers?" Master Hand asked. Pikachu started to sweat in panic.

"They were probably so tired from their hard work yesterday, the probably didn't feel like getting out of bed," Samus lied.

"Seems reasonable," Master Hand replied as Pikachu sighed.

"IT'S THE ALASKAN BULL WORM!"

"Oh boy, Crazy and his references," DK chuckled. That's when a voice came from the other side of the gates.

"May we come in?"

"Isn't that..." Samus started.

"Yep, it's Meta Knight!" Pikachu finished. "But, who is he with?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meta Knight and his Crew**

**Review Time!**

**7caleb7: I do plan on having both Sonic and Pac Man eventually, but for right now, it'll just be Snake and Mega Man. In fact, Sonic will be in very soon.**

**And now, it's showtime! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Master Hand slowly unlocked the gates. Meta Knight walked in, a Waddle Dee wearing a sailor hat on his right, and a large, lobster like robot on his left.

"Hi! Name's Sailor Dee, and I'm Sir Meta Knight's second in command!" Sailor Dee said with glee. "And this is Heavy Lobster, Sir Meta Knight's security robot!" That's when some chattering from behind Heavy Lobster.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Master Hand asked.

"No..." Meta Knight said with confusion.

"Don't worry guys, it's just me!" DK instantly recognized the voice.

"Diddy!"

"Donkey!" Diddy Kong shouted as he leaped over the lobster robot and landed in front of DK. The two proceeded to high five.

"Well, now that we know it's just Meta and Diddy, can we go back to bed?" Pikachu whined.

"Most certainly. I'll stay up to see if any more Smashers arrive," Master Hand stated.

"Diddy and I will head to the cafe. I'm too excited to go back to sleep," DK commented.

"I'll head to my room and unload my things," Meta said. "Mind showing me to my room?"

"Of course! Allow me." Master Hand lead Meta Knight and his crew to his room.

"So... when do you think we should tell them?" Sailor Dee asked as soon as Master Hand left the room.

"Later today," Meta replied. "For now, act as if everything is normal. Sailor Dee, you head back to the Halberd and bring "him" in. Make sure you go completely unnoticed."

"Aye aye sir!" Sailor Dee responded as he ran out the room.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, the peace and quiet of the forest was interrupted by a rumbling noise. The source was a large, purple car roaming through the forest path. It was driven by a yellow-clad, stout man, with a little girl in the passenger seat.

"Oh, I'm so glad you let me come with you!" the girl exclaimed.

"I only let you come along because you threatened to lay a curse on my money," the man replied. The girl just giggled with the little devil on her lap.

**XxXx**

In the mean time, four figures were walking along the seaside. Two were feminine humans, one blond, the other brunette, and two were short, swelled head figures.

"No surprise you're back in the tournament," the blond said with a giggle.

"Same here." The two girls continued to giggle as the two shorter figures rolled their eyes. One of them then looked up, noticing a flying creature in the sky.

"Say, isn't that...?"

**XxXx**

In a small hillside, a lone human walked towards the south.

"Sigh... this tournament... AGAIN," he muttered. "My hair's going to get ruined... AGAIN."

**XxXx**

A few hours later, Kirby and his group had woke up and crawled out of the tent they spent the night in.

"I still can't believe what's going on... I need to think this over more," Olimar stated.

"Now's not the time. We must warn the other Smashers about what's going to happen," Snake replied as Ness and Kirby put away the tent.

"He's right. Now let's get moving!" Captain Falcon ordered as he dashed off.

"Sigh... he's in a rush, as always," Kirby added as he followed. What none of the Smashers knew though, was that they were being spied on from the bushes. The spy walked out of the bushes when the group were out of sight.

"Papa will be so proud of me... Now for "Phase 1: Kidnap"!"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Mewtwo and Kamek were having a chat in a training room.

"So, the "Final Airship" is complete?" Kamek asked.

"Yes. Must hand it to those geniuses, they did an extraordinary job." Mewtwo answered. "The ship's got some of the most powerful firepower I've ever seen, it has enough room to fill half of an entire planet's population, and the only way to destroy it is to ruin the extremely protected generator."

"How about Project "METAL"?"

"Not so good. METAL went haywire when activated and disobeyed commands. It nearly killed Yellow Devil in just a few short minutes. Wily managed to deactivate it, but sadly the odds of METAL being ready for our invasion are only 4.76%"

"When they wanted to make an "elite killer", they meant it," Kamek chuckled.

"You got that right," Mewtwo commented as Dedede and about twenty Waddle Dees walked up to them.

"My Waddle Dees need to train," Dedede stated.

"Skipping out on a party? So not like you," Mewtwo joked.

"I'm just dropping them off. Mind watching over them, Mewtwo?"

"Of course," Mewtwo replied as Kamek and Dedede went to the party Mewtwo mentioned.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, on a large hill overlooking a forest, a military-clad reptile had just awoke from his nap when he noticed five glowing, frantically waving lights down below, which was a signal that a potential threat was approaching.

"Oh, Great Kremling in the Sky!" the reptile muttered as he walked over to a large, wooden "instrument". He blew into it, making a noise that could be heard from miles around. Within a minute, troops of iconic Nintendo enemies fled into the forest, hunting down the potential threat.

In the forest, a small army looked up to the sky, trying to see where the odd, but loud noise came from. Before they could react, however, they were ambushed.

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, everyone was eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Meta Knight and Sailor Dee sat with DK and Diddy.

"Say Diddy, I've got a secret to tell you," DK said as he climbed out of his seat, Diddy following. Sailor Dee overheard and decided to follow.

"Let's see..." Meta Knight said as he pulled out his Gameboy Micro. On the screen was a creature in blue clothing.

"Snake will be arriving very soon. When he does, you must warn everyone to stay uninvolved in what's to come."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fallen Army**

**Review Time!**

**7caleb7: Yes, I have a tendency to use cliffhangers. I can't resist.**

**CATANATOR: We'll have more characters next chapter. Also, funny thing about Lucina and Robin...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

"Come on you guys, keep up!"

A blue, spiny creature was running through the woods at the speed of sound, as if there were no tomorrow. Another similar creature was right beside him, only he was black and had red stripes on his spines.

"Sonic! Can we pleeeease take a break?!" a very exhausted, orange creature behind them begged. A red, somewhat tired creature stood right beside him.

"Fiiiiiiine, Tails," Sonic reluctantly said. The four sat down on a nearby log, except for Sonic, who proceeded to pace.

"Why the hell did I have to come?" the black one asked with anger.

"Because you're an Assist Trophy again, Shadow," Sonic replied.

"Fucking great," Shadow whispered. That's when he heard noise coming from the South.

"What is that?"

"Dunno, but it doesn't sound good," the red one added.

"You're right, Knuckles. Let's go see what's up!" Sonic yelled as he rushed down the path, Knuckles and Shadow following.

"Aww, come on," Tails muttered as he flew off to catch up.

**XxXx**

A half an hour later, four humans were cornered by iconic Nintendo enemies. Many of their friends were dead, the rest were dying.

"Mother, Father, Uncle Kevin... I just want to say, if we don't-" one of the humans were interrupted by a voice.

"Chaos Control!" As if by magic, all of the enemies froze, not budging an inch.

"This way!" a voice from the bushes shouted. Realizing they had no other choice, the quartet followed the voice until they came across a small clearing.

"Is anyone here?" one of the humans asked.

"Up here!" the voice from before shouted. The four humans looked up to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow up in the trees. The four animals leaped down to greet the strangers.

"What took you guys so long?" Sonic asked. "You're too slow."

"Sonic, not everyone can run at the speed of sound, and you know that," Tails commented.

"Still, they didn't need to go that slow," Sonic replied as he turned back to the strangers. "Anyways, Sonic's my name and speed's my game! The fox behind me is Tails."

"I'm Knuckles," Knuckles added. "And the dark and brooding guy over there is Shadow."

"So, what are your names?" Tails asked.

"My name's Chrom," one of the humans said. He had blue hair and armor covering one of his shoulders. On his other arm, a strange marking could be seen. "This is my daughter Lucina, my wife Karen, and her brother Kevin."

"Well, anyone else wanna get moving? I know I do," Sonic asked.

"Can't you sit still for a few minutes?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed.

"What happened back there anyway?" Tails questioned their new friends.

"We were just walking through the wood, minding our own buisness, when they ambushed us, basically," Kevin answered.

"And now the rest of our army is dead," Karen added, with a tear falling down her face. In an attempt to cheer her up, Chrom kissed her on the cheek.

"Who in their right minds would do such a thing?!" Sonic roared with anger.

"We can figure that out later," Shadow said as he began walking away. "Those dumb asses are going to be hunting us down soon."

"Uggh... fine," Sonic muttered as the others followed.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, back at the massacre, one of the warriors managed to get up.

"Heh, the hex actually worked," she said to herself. She took a look around the barren battlefield, seeing all of her fallen comrades.

"Say, where's Chrom? And Lucina, Karen, and Kev-" she stopped to think about Kevin. "Oh Kevin Robin. The most handsome man in the universe. The only thing I'll ever care about... well, aside from hexes. I couldn't care less ab-" she was interrupted by screaming.

"Help! SOMEONE HELP US!" Two figures came running towards her. One looked like a bipedal cat with a coin on his head. The other looked like a walking star creature. Both cowered behind her as another figure came into view, quickly approaching.

"Please help us, ohhhh please!" the star said.

"Why should I, spoiled brat?" the woman asked with an irritated tone.

"We'll do whatever you want! Just help us!" the cat begged.

"Fine. You'll be my hex test subjects for the next week." The woman looked up to see the figure from before. It appeared to be wearing a mysterious mask.

"Oh, another victim to murder!" the creature said with an ominous voice as he floated down.

"You sound overly confident," the woman said.

"As do you, pathetic human. Now, it's time for your death!" The masked assailant then launched a blast of dark energy towards the woman, but it was countered by a ball of ink.

"What the heck wa-" the assailant was interrupted by a scream from behind.

"MEEEEOWWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!" the cat yelled as he plunged some of his claws, covered in dark energy, into the masked creature's back, sending it plummeting to the ground. To everyone's shock, the creature got up right away without any struggle, plus the scratches on its back magically healed.

"Fools. Attacking the boy will do you no good."

"Wait... the boy? Does that mean..." the star creature asked.

"Yes. It is I, Majora's Mask, am the one you inferiors want. Not this pathetic child!" Majora's Mask answered as he proceeded to backhand the cat, sending the feline into a tree.

"I hope you like my Star Spin, "Maloser's Mask"!" the living star taunted as he spun straight for Majora.

"Pffft, is that all you got?!" Majora said as it dodged the attack.

"Hope you like money, you creep!" the cat yelled as he tossed many coins at the adversary.

"Ha, too simple!" Majora taunted as it summoned a force field around itself and the boy, deflecting all of the coins. The battle continued on, but eventually, the trio were cornered by the masked possessed boy.

"I never thought it would end this way!" the cat cried.

"At the hands of a mask? Or at least it would be if the mask actually had hands," the star creature replied.

"No, without any money!" the cat answered as tears flooded from his eyes. The woman gave him a confused look while the star being rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Majora ordered as it started charging up some dark energy. "It's time for you to meet your doom. Say hello to your dead ancestors for me!" Before Majora could land the finishing blow however, a ball of ink similar to the one from before blasted the living mask in the face, blocking its vision.

"Curses! You inferiors shall pay for this!" the mask yelled as he tried to wipe the ink off.

"Now's my chance!" the star being said as he spun towards the mask possessed boy. He nailed Majora right in between the eyes, head first, causing the mask to shatter into many pieces as the boy fell to his back.

"Way to go, Patrick Star," the woman said.

"My name's Starfy. And what's with the Spongebob reference?"

"Whatever," the woman said as the boy struggled to get up.

"I'm... free? Yes! I'm free! I'm free I'm free I'm free!" the boy cheered as he got up and ran around in joy.

"There's just one thing I don't get... where did that ink come from?" Starfy asked.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, in a trap filled ruin, a stout figure was grabbing as many treasures as he could, when one in particular got his attention.

"That looks like... a genie lamp!" the figure said as he grabbed it. After rubbing it long enough to no avail, he sighed and put it in the backpack he had with him and left the chamber.

Inside the artifact, a creature roamed, searching for a way out.

"Stuck in here for two hundred years! At least, it feels like two hundred years! Seriously, it's cramped in here!" the creature whined. "Hopefully, some idiot will destroy this cursed prison!"

Back at the Smash Grounds, Meta Knight slowly closed and locked the door to his room. As soon as he did, a blue clothed creature came out of the closet he was hiding in.

"There is still no sign of Snake, Magolor," Meta stated. "I fear that he may be in danger. A danger that you may have failed to see."

"Impossible," Magolor replied. "He's just late, I'm sure of it. You're just worried."

"I suppose you're right," Meta sighed. "The fates of many are in my hands now. I just feel that if anything goes wrong, it will be my fault."

"It won't be," Magolor responded. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is anyway. What matters is that we stop the dreaded future from happening."

"You're right," Meta said as he walked to the door. "I'll be at the gates, waiting for them." With that, he left the room with the door shut tight. Magolor then walked over to the window, and peered through it, only for his eyes to be filled with horror.

"Oh no. I forgot to warn Meta Knight of him!"

**Just one last thing I want to clear up: Kevin and Karen are the male and female versions of Robin, respectively, in case that wasn't clear enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Knight's Revenge and the Ultra Sword.**

**Quick note before I do anything else: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been getting pretty busy. Now then... Review time!**

**CATANATOR: Nope, everyone knows his real wife is Sully. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Meta Knight was pacing in front of the gates, waiting with little patience for the Smashers who have left yesterday.

"Where are they...?" Meta asked himself. Right after he said that, a knock came from the other side. Meta Knight swiftly opened the gates. "Thank goodness you're ba-" he stopped as soon as he realized who it really was.

"Were you expecting someone else, Meta Knight?"

"Oh no, Princess Peach," Meta said with a fake chuckle. "Please, come in!" The princess walked in, along with two creatures who volunteered to come with her. He recognized both of them from the Brawl tournament.

"It is also nice to see you again, Toad and Toadsworth!" the knight stated.

"Same here, good chap!" Toadsworth replied. Meta Knight then noticed a small crowd behind them, consisting of Zelda, Wario, Marth, Pit, and a girl with a red devil on her shoulder. All of them walked into the grounds when Pit noticed a blue beam coming from the sky.

"Hit the deck!" the angel screamed. Everyone leaped out of the blast's range. Meta Knight took a look at the sky when he got up.

"Galatca Knight?!" Meta shouted once he saw the figure from the sky.

"You know that guy, Meta Knight?!" Toad asked as he got up.

"Now's not the time," Meta responded. "Let's just focus on taking him down!"

"You got it!" Pit shouted as he launched a flurry of arrows towards Galacta Knight. Unfortunately, the mysterious knight dodged them all with ease, but Pit kept firing. Meta walked towards the princesses during this time.

"Princesses, I want you to go find the other Smashers," he whispered to them before he turned to Toad and Toadsworth. "I wish the same from you two as well."

"Will do!" Toadsworth replied as the four rushed off. Meta Knight turned around to see Galacta Knight charging straight for him. Before he could dodge the attack, Galacta Knight was struck down by a blue ball.

"What the heck?" Meta asked as he looked for the blue ball.

"What's going on here guys?" a voice from behind Meta Knight questioned. Meta turned to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Chrom, Lucina, Karen, and Kevin.

"Sonic! Just in ti-" Meta was interrupted by Marth shouting:

"Look out!" Many knight like creatures fell from the skies, surrounding the Smashers.

"We've got company!" Sonic shouted with eagerness.

"No dip, Captain Obvious!" Shadow responded with irritation.

"Not now, you two!" Marth scolded the two hedgehogs as he slashed the nearest knight with Falchion.

"Marth's right," Sonic said."Now let's kick some bad guy booty!" The blue hedgehog leaped into the air and crashed into one of the knights. Pit launched arrows from the sky, Wario plowed through the knights, and Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to send his enemies up to the skies.

"Say, has anyone seen where that Galacta Knight guy went?" Pit questioned as he continued his attack. Before he could get a response, he was struck in the back, sending him straight towards the ground.

"You alright, Pit?" Marth asked as he continued to slash his opponents.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pit replied as he got to his feet. He took a look at the sky, only to see Galacta floating where Pit was. Galacta Knight flew off, with Meta Knight on his tail.

"Pit, look out!" Sonic screamed. Pit then took his attention back to the battle, taking note of an enemy charging straight for him, axe in hand. The angel dodged the attack and countered with an arrow to the back.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, at the Wily Castle stage, Galacta Knight was hiding, hoping for Meta Knight to fall into his trap he set up.

"Alright, where are you?!" Meta asked with irritation. The earth around he then shook as a shadow covered Meta Knight. The Dream Land knight took a look behind him to see a giant, yellow monster with a sole eye. Galacta crawled out of his hiding space, leaving Meta surrounded.

"Curse you, Galact-"

"Falcon KICK!" a voice from above yelled as a figure came crashing down, sticking the yellow cyclops in the eye. The monster waddled backwards a bit, covering his eye in pain. Meta and Galacta stood in awe.

"Captain Falcon?!" Meta asked in shock.

"And that's not all!" another voice shouted. Mega Man and Rush then leaped onto the stage. "Long time, no see, Yellow Devil!"

"Meta Knight! You take that Galacta Knight guy out of here! We'll take care of this lumbering idiot!" Falcon ordered.

"Understood!" Meta Knight leaped into the sky, his cape morphing into wings, and flew off, Galacta giving chase.

"All right, Yellow Devil. You're going down!" Mega Man taunted.

**XxXx**

Back at the gates, Pikachu, DK, Samus, Peach, Toad, Zelda, Diddy, and Heavy Lobster had joined the battle, with Mario, Yoshi, Lucario, Kirby, Olimar, and Snake joining not long after. Fox and Ness guided Link to the storm shelter, where the hands, the Metal Bros., Sailor Dee, Dr. Mario, Nurse Peach, Toadsworth, and Villager were hiding from the attackers.

"Heh, this is getting too easy," Sonic smirked.

"Careful with what you say Sonic!" Toad warned the blue hedgehog. "You could jinx us!"

"Toad, you're so superstitious," Sonic replied. "Nothing's going to go wrong now!"

But Sonic was wrong. After seeing his army dwindling, Galacta Knight realized that if he wanted to complete his mission, it was now or never. He ditched Meta Knight and swooped down after a certain person.

"Kevin, look out!" Chrom shouted. But it was too late. Galacta had already stabbed Kevin in the stomach with his lance. Galacta pulled away as Kevin laid on the ground in severe pain.

"Kevin, speak to me!" Karen cried as she kneeled next to her dying brother.

"You... you son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" Chrom roared as he charged towards the flying knight, ready to attack. Galacta Knight responded by slamming his shield on Chrom's face, sending the prince into unconsciousness.

"Father!" Lucina cried as her father fell to the ground.

Meta Knight took notice of Galacta Knight's actions. He then took a look at an object in the palm of his hand, a small green star.

"Kirby, catch!"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Starfy, the woman, the cat, and the previously possessed boy were rushing towards the Smash Grounds as fast as they could.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" the boy asked.

"Of course!" the cat replied. "If it isn't this way, then my name isn't Meowth!" The next thing they knew however, they had bumped into someone.

"Hey, look where you're going!" the creature replied angrily as he got up. "You made me drop this treasure I found, and now it's broken!" He then noticed purple smoke floating away from the "genie lamp's" remains. It seemed to resemble the head of a dragon.

"Say, Mr. Whiny Pants, what's your name?" Meowth asked in slight anger.

"The name's CAPTAIN TOAD, TREASURE TRACKER!" the young lad said in a very manly voice.

"That was highly unorthodox," Starfy muttered. A bright light then shone through the forest, blinding the group's eyes.

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Captain Toad wondered out loud.

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, the bright light finally faded, showing off Kirby's new form. He donned a green cap, and wielded a large sword.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KILL PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" Kirby shouted in a slightly warped voice as he leaped up towards Galacta Knight. "WELL, THINK AGAIN, YOU MURDERER!" He then thruster his sword in between Galacta's eyes, causing him to plummet towards the ground. With a large crash, the knight laid still, on the verge of death.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Meta said as he walked up to the dying knight.

"It matters not whether I die or not now," Galacta started. "I have completed my mission, and you "heroes" failed to stop me. Soon, you all will face the consequences of your failure." With that, Galacta passed away, slowly shutting his eyes.

"I don't like the sound of his last words..." Tails muttered.

"I just hope things don't get worse!" Toad said with worry.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this will be a hell of a lot worse," Snake replied.

"What makes you say that?" Marth asked.

"I have extremely bad news, let's just leave it at that for now," Snake answered.

"Now's the time to warn them," Meta Knight whispered to Heavy Lobster. "I'll just check up on Magolor first."

"Well, we took care of that "Yellow Devil" guy," Captain Falcon said proudly as he, alongside Mega Man and Rush, walked up to the rest of the heroes.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Meta commanded. "Lucario, you go to the storm shelter and let those in there know that it's safe to come out. Take Snake with you, as he needs to explain the situation to Master Hand. Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, and Pit, take the two who may have gotten killed to the infirmary."

"Mind if I guard the gates?" Lucina asked.

"Very well. Everyone else, do whatever you please. I have some important business to attend to," Meta said as he headed back to his room, Heavy Lobster right behind him. Lucario, Snake, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, and Pit did as they were told, while everyone else did their own thing: Karen stayed by her husband and brother's side, the Kongs, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles marched off to the cafeteria, Shadow wandered off to be by himself, Marth engaged in conversation with Samus and Mario, Pikachu and Wario went to the training room, and Toad ran off to hide, with Peach and Zelda trying to catch him. Falcon, Mega Man, Rush, Olimar, and the girl with the devil walked up to Lucina.

"Think we could help you keep an eye on things?" Mega Man asked.

"Sure, I guess. The name's Lucina, by the way," Lucina answered.

"My name's Ashley, and this red little guy here is Red!" the girl stated.

"Hiya!" Red squealed.

"I am going to take a guess and say that those two injured guys are people you know?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah, my uncle and my father," Lucina responded with tear crawling down her cheek.

"Let me just tell you, if they do die, don't let their deaths hold you back. Keep on fighting for them. You got that?" Mega Man advised.

"Don't worry, I won't hold back. I'm actually rather used to this stuff. I was in a war once," Lucina replied.

"Wow, she really gets around," Olimar thought to himself. That's when a voice came from the other side of the gates.

"Hello, is anyone there?!"

"Th-tharja?! You're alive?!"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the Smasher's Palace, Meta Knight was walking towards his room, thinking about what the future had in store for him, his fellow Smashers, and many others. He stopped right in front of his room, when he gained a very odd feeling.

"Something's not right," he muttered to Heavy Lobster. He opened the door quickly, revealing that the room had invaded. Magolor laid on the floor, barely consciousness.

"Magolor, are you alright?!" Meta yelled as he rushed towards the alien. "Speak to me!"

"Meta... beware..." the dying alien muttered. But it was too late. A Mace Knight snuck out from the closet and smashed Meta Knight in the back, sending him into unconsciousness. Heavy Lobster reacted quickly, grabbing the opponent and throwing him out the window.

"Take Meta Knight to the *cough* infirmary," Magolor started. "Don't bother with... me. It's far too late for my survival." Heavy Lobster then carried Meta Knight out of the room. "Sailor Dee... it's up to you now."

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, in a forest known as the Home Run Woods, a short, blue clad creature wandered through, seemingly lost. His blond hair moved with the breeze.

"Dang, I was hoping I'd be a Smasher this time," he muttered. "They could've at least gave me better directions." He continued down the path until he heard rustling from some nearby bushes.

"Who's there?!" he demanded. However, the only thing that came from the bush was a yellow butterfly.

"That's... weird." He then attempted to move onward, but three figures jumped out of the bushes and surrounded him.

"Hold it right there, you goon!" one of the ambushers demanded. He had blond hair, wore a red vest and wielded a large, red sword.

"What are you talking about?!" the fighter asked, raising his fists.

"Don't try to fool us. We know that you Knuckle Joes work for King Dedede!" the boy responded.

"Then you should also know that some of us Knuckle Joes rebel against Dedede. I just so happen to be one of them," Knuckle Joe commented.

"Riki no trust Knuckle Joe," one of the other ambushers replied.

"But he is telling the truth," another voice from the bushes stated. A man then came wandering out from the bushes.

"Samurai Goroh! Long time no see!" Knuckle Joe cheered.

"You know this guy, Goroh?" the third ambusher asked.

"Yeah, he's the Knuckle Joe Assist Trophy from the Brawl tournament," Goroh answered. "You know, the one I was talking about yesterday?"

"Sorry about that, Knuckle Joe," the blond started. "My name's Shulk."

"My name's Dunban, and this guy is Riki," the their assaulter said, pointing to the orange creature.

"Anyway, what's with you guys wanting to harass Dedede's minions?" Knuckle Joe wondered out loud.

"We need to bring him up to speed on things," Goroh said with a stern voice. "Let's head back to the base."

"Most certainly," Shulk said, before turing back to the blue clad fighter. "Follow us." The five went down the path, and, after a three hour walk, came across a large stadium.

"Say, this is one of those Home Run Stadiums!" Knuckle Joe shouted with glee.

"Yep. This one in particular is the one used during the Melee tournament," Goroh commented as he knocked on the large, rock door. A few seconds later, a voice came from the other side.

"Password."

"Snooping as usual," Dunban said. Riki couldn't help but snicker.

"Alright, you're in," the voice said as the door swung open, revealing the owner of said voice.

"Lakitu! Hey bud!" Knuckle Joe cheered.

"Hiya Joe," Lakitu smirked as the group went inside. Knuckle Joe looked around, noticing many familiar faces: there was Lakitu's miniature army is Spinies, the swordswoman Lyn, the warrior Ike, the purple pest Waluigi, and the fiery dragon Charizard. However, there were plenty of new faces: an orange dog sat on a nearby couch, with four ducks sitting next to him. There also was a small astronaut like Olimar, surrounded by five Wing Pikmin, digging around a refrigerator. A large, yellow dot was playing cards with a limbless, hoodie clad, being. A small, brown fox creature napped on the ground, with a man dressed up like a cowboy petting it.

"Welcome to our base, Knuckle Joe," Goroh said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The "Horrible Eight's"Plan**

**Review time!**

**And there are none!**

**Crazy Hand: There would be if you kept updating frequently!**

**LucarioFan3: Shut it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

"Hey guys! We've got another ally!" Shulk yelled to get everyone's attention. Everyone eventually gathered around Shulk, Dunban, Riki, Goroh, Knuckle Joe, and Lakitu.

"Hey, it's Knuckle Joe!" Ike stated.

"Waa? Who cares?" Waluigi muttered to himself.

"So, this is that Knuckle Joe guy, eh?" the cowboy said. "Nice to meet ya, partner! The name's Sheriff."

"Uhhh, not to sound rude, but I really want to know just what the heck is going on in this world." Knuckle Joe said, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"Of course," Goroh said. "Follow me." Knuckle Joe, alongside Shulk, Sheriff, and Lakitu, followed him to a room overlooking the field where the Home Run Contests of Melee took place.

"It all began once I got my invitation to this Smash tournament," Shulk began. "Riki was also invited to join the ranks of the Assist Trophies, and to be a part of my Final Smash. Dunban was also invited to be in Final Smash. The three of us ran into Goroh and Lakitu here almost immediately after arriving here at the Smash World. However, that's when I had my vision."

"Wait, a vision?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Yes. You see, thanks to my sword, the Monado, I can see visions of the future," Shulk answered. "As I was saying, a had a horrible vision: the Smash Grounds were ablaze, and many corpses were lying around. Few remained standing, and they were all showing both extreme sadness and anger, except for this one creature, who I believe is called "Shadow the Hedgehog"."

"That sounds like a nightmare... who would do such a thing?!" Knuckle Joe asked with rage.

"That was another part of my vision. The one's responsible were none other than Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, King K. Rool, King Dedede, Ridley, Kamek, and Wolf."

"King Dedede? Killing off so many people? I can barely believe it..." Knuckle Joe muttered.

"From that point onward, we decided to prevent that massacre from happening," Goroh started. "We began recruiting those who wandered through these woods to help our cause. Eventually, we found the enemies' base: it's in the underground of the Assist Trophy Hill area."

"We sent out a few of our allies a few weeks ago to spy on them: Popo, Nana, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer Red and his Pokémon," Shulk started up again. "Via radio connection, they told us what the villains were up to: it appears that they are planning to eliminate all heroes in the Nintendoverse so that they can conquer the Nintendoverse itself, and they plan on assaulting the Smash Grounds itself."

"Just one last question: what the heck happened to those spies you mentioned before?" Knuckle Joe asked with worry.

"Sadly, as they were trying to sneak out, they were spotted," Lakitu muttered with depression. "Only one managed to escape-"

"And that would be me," Charizard interrupted as he lumbered into the room, with a bit of rage in his eyes. "We haven't heard from the rest since."

"We've been planning on rescuing them, as well as launching a full scale attack on those no-good vermin baddies for weeks now," Sheriff added. "So, will you be helping us out, partner?"

"Sure I will! I am always ready to fend off-" Knuckle Joe was interrupted by loud alarm.

"Something's up. Let's roll, boys!" Goroh ordered. The group raced back down to the entrance, were most of the ducks were flying around in panic. Everyone tried to calm them down, while a large, human head quickly floated over to the group.

"Dr. Kawashima, what's going on?!" Shulk asked.

"Little Mac's group ran into a miniature army whist on patrol," the head responded. "They're in severe need of assistance."

"Well, I'm ready to fight!" Knuckle Joe shouted with his fists raised. "Who's with me?!"

"I am, and my Pikmin are too!" the Olimar look alike volunteered. "The name's Alph, by the way."

"I'm in," Shulk added. "Goroh, Charizard, how about you?

"I sure as hell will!" Goroh said.

"Definitely," Charizard said with determination.

"Now that my duck friends have calmed down, we're ready too!" the orange dog said, with his duck army behind him.

"Great! Now where's Little Mac at anyway?" Knuckle Joe asked Kawashima.

"They're located by the path that leads to Smash Ball Lake," Kawashima answered.

"That's quite a long distance though," Shulk replied. "We'll need a fast way to get there before it's too late."

"I can easily drive my Stingray to the battlefield, and Duck Hunt Dog and Ralph have their ducks and Wing Pikmin," Goroh stated.

"And I can give Shulk and Knuckle Joe a lift on my back," Charizard added.

"Alright, now let's get moving!" Knuckle Joe shouted, running towards the door.

"Everyone else, hold the fort down while we're out!" Shulk commanded, as the rest of the rescue party went outside.

"Say Goroh, where is your Stingray at anyway?" Knuckle Joe pondered as soon as he was outside.

"You'll see," the Samurai said with a smirk as he pulled out remote with a single button on it. After pressing the button, the ground shook very slightly, as a bit of the earth in front of them opened up, with a futuristic car floating out from the opening.

"Come on Joe, we don't have all day!" Charizard roared as he hunched over. Shulk and Knuckle Joe climbed onto the Fire/ Flying type Pokémon's back.

"Everybody ready?!" Shulk asked.

"You bet!" Goroh replied from inside of his vehicle.

"We are!" Duck Hunt Dog and Alph responded, both with a few ducks and Wing Pikmin respectively hanging onto their masters, ready for flight.

"Then let's move!" Charizard roared as he took off in flight. Goroh, Duck Hunt, and Alph quickly pursued their allies.

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, inside his office, Master Hand was busy fiddling with a large Game and Watch device.

"Mr. Game and Watch, come in!" the giant hand yelled, still tinkering with the handheld. A black figure with a thin, white outline appeared on the screen.

"Game and Watch here! What's going on, Master Hand?" the figure responded.

"Hey, we need your assistance here," Master Hand sternly said. "Mind coming out of there?"

"Sure thing, pal!" Mr. Game and Watch said as he slowly disintegrated on the screen, only to reappear right next to the floating hand. "So, what exactly's the problem?"

"I'll explain later," Master Hand replied. "R.O.B. still lives on the Mechanized Isle, correct?"

"Yeah, he still does," the monochrome being answered. "I'd actually like to visit my old pal again..."

"Well, I was planning on sending someone out to get him, so if you want to see him again, I guess I'll send you."

"Heck yeah!" Game and Watch cheered.

"But I can't send you alone..." Master Hand said as he drifted over to his desk.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, on the 3DS version of Battlefield, Kirby and Samus were in the middle of a friendly fight, with Mario, Pikachu, Toad, Sonic, and Snake watching the brawl, and Tails managing things like the items.

"Prepare yourself, Samus!" Kirby shouted as he ran towards the bounty hunter. He quickly proceeded to attack Samus with his iconic breakdance spin move, but Samus' merely countered with a missile, fired from her cannon arm, which nearly KO'd the pink puffball.

"Wow," Mega Man said in awe as he stood next to Mario. "So this is the Smash tournament."

"Impressed, huh?" Mario said as he turned his head to the robot newcomer. "You got to admit, for just a giant hand, Master Hand's quite the genius."

"Mario, Sonic, Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby, please report to Master Hand's office," a nearby intercom boomed.

"Dang!" Kirby muttered. "Sorry Samus, but it looks like you'll have to train with someone else."

"Whelp, we can't sit around forever," Sonic said as he got up and stretched his arms. "Let's go see what Master Hand wants!" With that, the blue hedgehog ran off in the blink of an eye, leaving his comrades in the dust.

"Geez, that hedgehog is too dang fast!" Pikachu said, getting up.

"Tell me about it," Mega Man replied in agreement.

"Either way, Sonic's right, we need to get moving," Mario responded, as he and Pikachu wandered out of the seats, with Kirby quickly following. Mega Man took the seat Mario sat in, right in between Snake and Toad. Hardly a few seconds later, Pit ran through the chairs facing the stage, sitting behind Toad.

"Hey Pit, what's going on?" Snake asked.

"I'm giving you guys a report of what's going on in the infirmary," the angel said as Samus and Tails quickly approached the group of Smashers.

"It's about time they let us know," Snake muttered.

"What's Link's condition?" Toad asked.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine! Dr. Mario healed that cut on his arm in no time!" Pit cheerfully answered.

"So, his injury was about as bad as mine?" Snake questioned.

"What injury are you talking about, Snake?" Samus asked with a slight hint of suspicion.

"I got stabbed by this "Bandana Derp" guy's spear at the Brawl Grounds," Snake answered, with Toad giggling at the Bandana Derp part. "Kirby healed me with a Maxim Tomato as soon as we were a good distance away from that place."

"Say, how's that Chrom guy? Is he in good condition?" Samus asked.

"He's unconscious right now, should be out of it in a weeks time," Pit said. "I wish I could say the same thing about Kevin though..."

"I wasn't exactly expecting him to live with that hole in his gut, so I'm not surprised," Samus said sadly.

"First Red, now this..." Snake whispered quietly. Only Mega Man heard the soldier's voice.

"Red? You mean the Pokémon Trainer from Brawl's tournament? What happened to him?" the robot boy said.

"Are you keeping a secret from us, Snake?" Samus asked with once again, suspicion.

"No point in keeping it a secret now... might as well spill the beans," Snake thought to himself. "Alright, I'll talk," the soldier said. "While I was at the enemy's base, I saw a few prisoners trapped in cells. I recall seeing Nana, Popo, Lucas, and a few other unidentifiable beings."

"What does have anything to do with Red?" Pit asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that," Snake replied. "I was eventually guided by some minions to what appeared to be a torture chamber, where I saw something I could hardly believe: Squirtle and Ivysaur were being forced Ganondorf to kill Red, slowly and painfully."

"WHAT?! That's horrible!" Toad replied with anger.

"Why on Earth would he do that?!" Tails asked.

"Ganondorf's the king of evil," Pit answered. "Knowing him, he probably did it for his enjoyment."

"I remember hearing him mumbling something about "trying to escape", so I'm assuming Red tried to break out of that prison," Snake said.

"Anyways..." Toad started. "How's Kevin's sister handling this?"

"Well, she was crying her eyes out, but then Crazy got the idea that if she was knocked out "she'd quit flooding the place with her salty tears", so now she's unconscious as well," Pit answered.

"Crazy Hand can be so stupid at times!" Samus replied.

"And on top of that, he also knocked out that Tharja women as well, because she got so enraged of Kevin's death," Pit replied. "Oh, and now Meta Knight's in the infirmary too!"

"What?! How did that happen?" Tails asked.

"Beats me. Heavy Lobster brought him in unconscious," Pit answered.

"I'm guessing something must of went on in his room," Mega Man said.

"That's what we were thinking, so Master Hand sent Lucario and Marth to see just what the heck happened."

"Why can't Heavy just tell us what happened?" Mega Man asked.

"Because Heavy Lobster is a voiceless robot, that's why," Pit said as Dr. Mario walked up to the group.

"Hey Samus, you got a sec?" the alternative reality Mario asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Samus replied.

"Well, I'm considering on rejoining the Smash tournament and helping you guys take down those bad guys," Dr. Mario started. "I was wondering if you could train with me."

"Are you sure you want to do this, doc?" Samus asked.

"Yes, Samus," Dr. Mario answered. "Just being a doctor isn't enough anymore. I need to get out on the battlefield."

"Well, if that's what you want, sure, let's battle!"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Knuckle Joe, Shulk, Charizard, Goroh, Duck Hunt Dog, and Alph were continuing their quest when they heard battle cries from ahead.

"Alright guys, they're just up ahead. Let's go on foot!" Goroh yelled as he parked his car. Knuckle Joe and Shulk jumped off of Charizard and Duck Hunt Dog and Alph landed safely on the ground.

"Let's move!" Alph ordered as he and his comrades ran towards the battle, eventually stopping next to a clearing. Goroh peered through the bushes, noticing a somewhat large battle taking place.

"Yep, there they are," the samurai said as he pulled his head out of the bushes. "Let's start kicking some ass!"

"Hold it!" Duck Hunt Dog warned Goroh. "Don't you think we should get a plan before we just charge into battle?

"And I just so happen to have one!" Knuckle Joe added. "Goroh, Charizard, you guys stay here. Alph, I'll need you to pluck up as many Pikmin as you can and head over there, to my left. Duck Hunt Dog, I need you and your duck army to head to my right. Shulk and I will sneak around, behind the enemy army. Once we're all ready, we'll jump out and attack, and they'll be cornered!"

"Sounds like a good plan alright!" Alph said as he began plucking many Pikmin out of the ground.

"Here everyone, take these," Shulk said as he handed Alph, Charizard, and Duck Hunt Dog walkie talkies. "Alert us when you're ready." After a few minutes, everyone was in position.

"You guys set?" Shulk asked as he spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Yep, we're ready!" Charizard's voice boomed.

"All set!" Alph added.

"We're ready over here!" Duck Hunt Dog replied.

"Then let's do this!" Knuckle Joe roared as he and Shulk jumped from their hiding spot.

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, Mario, Pikachu, and Kirby, now accompanied by Ness, were heading towards Master Hand's office, noticing all that was going on around them: Sailor Dee was running away from Heavy Lobster, Shadow sat underneath a medium size tree, Zelda was having a conversation with Toadsworth, Knuckles was beating on a Sandbag with Lucina and Starfy watching, and Link was talking to the boy who had come along with Starfy, Meowth, and Tharja. His name was Skull Kid.

"So, what do you think Master Hand wants?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, we didn't do anything wrong," Ness replied.

"Maybe he wants us to do an errand?" Mario suggested as the four made it to the front door of the Smasher's Palace.

"Only one way to find out," Kirby said as he opened the door. The four walked past the cafeteria and down the hall, stopping in front of a large door, with Sonic waiting in front of it.

"Geez, you guys are too slow! You need to step it up!" Sonic said with impatience.

"Sonic, now's not the time for quoting your taunts," Mario sternly said.

"Whatever," Sonic replied as he opened the door, revealing Master Hand sitting at his desk, with Mr. Game and Watch in front of the rather large desk. Crazy was busy watching television.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ON THAT ISN'T ABOUT BOXES?!" Crazy yelled as he changed the channel.

"This is Channel 302! And now, a documentary on Snake's box!" the TV boomed.

"I. Give. Up," the insane hand said as he began rolling on the floor.

"If you want something to watch, you should go to Channel 293!" Ness said. "They have a commentary on this terrible TV show called "Mishonh from God", with some girl called Misty Rain hosting it."

"They cancelled that," Sonic responded. "I should know, I was in it."

"I loved that show though!" Crazy said as he stopped rolling and got up off the floor. "I thought that Rosalind girl was pretty sexy." Everyone just stared at the insane hand with confused looks.

"Uhhh..." Pikachu muttered.

"Oh, I see," Crazy started. "You're those people who can't stand different opinions. Well, just you watch! Crazy Hand X Rosalind will become a popular shipping one day! You'll all see!" Crazy then turned back to his TV and changed the channel to Channel 421, aka Nickelodeon. "Dang it! This ain't SpongeBob, just that Breadwinners nonsense!"

"Well then..." Master Hand muttered. "Anyways, Smashers, I got a job for you. I need you to go with Mr. Game and Watch here to Mechanized Island."

"Mechanized Island?" Kirby asked. "You mean that metal replica of the Isle of the Ancients?"

"Yes," Master Hand answered. "We need you to get R.O.B. over here ASAP. I would contact him from my laptop, but it appears that communication is still down over other."

"Heh, I'll be willing!" Sonic replied with a smirk on his face. "I need the exercise."

"But how are we going to get there?" Pikachu asked. "It's right in the middle of the ocean!"

"Don't worry, I have someone waiting by Beam Sword Beach. He'll take you there."

"Alrighty then, let's get packing boys," Mario ordered. "We've got a journey ahead of us!" The group of six walked out of the door, only for Lucario and Marth to enter.

"What did you two discover?" Master Hand asked the two.

"It appears Meta Knight's whole room was torn apart. We also found a corpse in there," Lucario answered.

"A corpse?" the giant hand asked.

"Yes. It appeared unidentifiable, but judging from the looks of it's features, the being looked like it came from Kirby's world," Marth responded. "Other than that, we found nothing." Pit then walked in.

"I told everyone! Now what do you want me to do?" the angel said cheerfully. Master Hand took a quick look at his laptop, noticing he had email.

"Excuse me boys," Master Hand said he read over the message. "It appears that someone very important has arrived at Smash Central Station. I'm going to need you boys to go there and escort her here. I don't want her going solo, given the circumstances."

"Is it Rosalind?!" Crazy asked excitedly.

"No, now go back to watching TV," Master Hand ordered.

"Awwwwwwww..." Crazy complained.

"Very well," Lucario said as he, Pit, and Marth walked out the door. Eventually, the trio bumped into Yoshi and DK in the hallway.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" DK asked.

"We're heading to Smash Central Station out in Smash York. Wanna come with us?" Pit replied.

"Sure!" Yoshi said cheerfully. "I'll go get some things first!" With that, the green dino rushed upstairs.

"As much as I want to hang with Diddy, this sounds important," DK replied. "I'll go get some food to bring along!

**XxXx**

A few hours later, both groups were walking towards the gates, when Villager rushed up to Lucario's group.

"Hey, wait up!" the young boy shouted as he caught up with the Smashers.

"Hey Villager, what's up?" Yoshi asked.

"I was wondering if I, uhhhh, could j-join you guys on your quest?" Villager stuttered.

"Are you sure, kid? This could be a dangerous mission," Marth asked.

"I doubt it'll be that bad, Martha," DK jokingly replied.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Marth yelled in an extremely warped voice.

"D-d-don't worry, he just called y-you by your name!" Pit stammered, not wanting Marth to go into a complete rage.

"He better have!" the prince said as he calmed down.

"I believe you'll be fine with us," Lucario said to Villager. "You may come along."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROES AND-"

"OK, we get the point! Sheesh!" Marth said, a bit annoyed.

"Let's just get moving!" Yoshi ordered as he and DK exited the Smash Grounds, with the rest of their group quickly following. The other Smashers gave them a farewell.

"Hey, Mario!" Peach said as she rushed up to her husband. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You know me honey, I'll be fine," Mario replied before he kissed her hand.

"Come on guys, I'm getting impatient!" Sonic moaned.

"All right, let's go!" Ness said as the six Smashers started their journey, leaving the Smash Grounds.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, on a large, nearby hill, two creatures were spying on the Smashers using binoculars.

"Looks like some of those dummy Smashers are leaving!" the one said.

"So, it seems to be a perfect chance to get onto our mission!" the other added.

"Exactly!" the first being responded. "We'll come back after dark, and then we'll move on with our plan! Now let's go back, Purple Elf Man!"

"The name's Vaati!" the purple being said as he snapped his fingers, the duo then vanishing into thin air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: What the Future Holds**

**Before we do anything else, Mario has something very important to say!**

**Dear Readers,**

**Last time you saw us, we have discovered that the villains, Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, K. Rool, King Dedede, Ridley, Kamek, and Wolf, are planning on ruling the Nintendoverse. We are currently preparing for the massive battle that lies ahead, by training and by gathering fellow heroes and heroines. Meanwhile, a group of Nintendo characters in Home Run Woods plan on invading the bad guys' base. Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic and I are heading out to Mechanized Island, a replica of the Isle of the Ancients, to recruit R.O.B., while DK, Yoshi, Villager, Marth, Pit, and Lucario are heading out to Smash Central Station in Smash York to escort a mysterious female back to the Smash Grounds, and it appears that two villains know of this, and plan on doing something evil while we're out. And now with Red the Pokémon Trainer and Kevin Robin dead, our friends are falling to their demises. Many questions linger:**

**Will the "Home Run Heroes" succeed in their invasion, and rescue the Ice Climbers, Lucas, Squirtle, and Ivysaur?**

**What is Vaati and his comrade up to?**

**Is this all connected to Starlow's warning and my nightmare?**

**Will my group or DK's group run into trouble during our missions?**

**Just who is the "Inker" that helped Starfy, Meowth, and Tharja in their battle with Majora? Is it the same being who assisted Yoshi and I in our duel with Kamek?**

**Maybe these questions will be answered. Maybe they won't. There's only one way to find out. Read on as we end the previous story arc, Welcome Back, Smashers!, and begin a new arc, Let the Training Begin!, with this chapter.**

**Signed, Mario**

**Now that the announcement is out of the way, review time!**

**Aurawarrior: Yay for lame puns! Oh, and did you hear? Shadow likes to hide in the "shadows"! *Bum dum tsss!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Phew! For a second there, I thought we were goners!"

Knuckle Joe and Co. had defeated the enemy army. Most were dead, the others ran away. There were few fatalities on the "Home Run Heroes" side, a few ducks and Pikmin who have gone to "the great NES in the sky".

"So, Knuckle Joe, since you're familiar with Little Mac here, I don't think you need an introduction," Goroh said with a smile.

"Heh, nice to see ya again, mate!" Knuckle Joe said as he bro-fisted one of his closest friends.

"I do think he needs an intro on Doc and Dillon, though," Alph said.

"Hey there!" Doc Louis said as he approached the small blue warrior. "Remember, Smash is no joke!"

"Hey," Dillon the Armadillo said, giving the blue fighter a smile. Knuckle Joe responded with a smile of his own. He could already tell that they were going to be great friends.

"Well, with intros out of the way, way don't we start heading back?" Shulk asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Duck Hunt Dog said sadly. The rest went back as Duck Hunt Dog and a few of his ducks gathered around the bodies of their fallen brethren. The dog placed a few flowers on top of one of the dead ducks as the living ones placed a wing on their hearts.

"Alright, let's move," Duck Hunt Dog said as a tear came running down his cheek. He looked up to the setting sun. "Farewell, friends..."

**XxXx**

Two hours later, in a field not to far from the Smash Grounds, Mario and his group looked up towards the night sky.

"Well, it's getting late," Ness said as he turned to his friends. "Guess we should hit the sack."

"Yep, I suppose you're right," Mario replied as he pulled out a Capsule. He snapped it open, revealing six sleeping bags for the Smashers to sleep in.

"I still don't know how those Capsules can contain things like sleeping bags," Mr. Game and Watch muttered as he grabbed one.

"Me neither," Pikachu added. "But I couldn't care less right now. I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, let's just go to bed," Sonic said with a yawn. Nearly five minutes later, all of them had fallen asleep, except for Mario.

"It looks like Starlow was right," he whispered to himself. "Something's going to bring not only my world, but everyone else's to it's utter demise. But I mustn't give up. I will fight on, and make sure everything turns out alright in the end. Peach, Luigi, Toad, all of my friends, I will fight for you, even if it means I will die a slow and painful death." Mario slowly closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he awoke in a strange, purple area. He noticed many other beings around him, all of which looking like ghosts. Many of which looked very familiar to him.

"What the..." he muttered as he took a look around him. He saw many ducks flying through the sky above him. He saw Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong, crying as Cranky Kong trying to comfort them. He saw Lucina Chrom, Karen, and Kevin, as well as many others he couldn't identity. He saw Ridley in a rampage, chasing after Villager, Lucas, and Mega Man. He saw Knuckles and Tails looking off to the distance.

"Mama mia..." He saw many other familiar faces as well. Wolf, Zelda, Pichu, Amy Rose, Palutena, Olimar, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Marth, Isaac, Kamek, Meta Knight, Fawful, Lyn, Pit, Falco, Wario, and...

"Luigi. Yoshi. Rosalina."

There stood his brother, his brother's girlfriend, and his best friend. All with saddened faces.

"Luigi? What's going on?" he asked as he approached his bro. No answer. "Luigi? Are you there?" Again, no answer. After a few seconds, Luigi finally spoke up.

"We're sorry."

"What?"

"We're sorry, Bowser. We're sorry, Daisy. We're sorry, Toad. We're sorry, Peach. But most of all... I'M SORRY MARIO!" Luigi started crying, covering his eyes. Rosalina patted him on the back while Yoshi held back tears.

"Luigi, what in the Warp Pipe are you talking about?!" That's when he noticed a purple bridge leading up to a purple platform.

"Maybe... I'll find the answers up there," he muttered as he ran up the unusual bridge. Once he reached the platform, he noticed a female human, which also looked ghost-like.

"You must be Mario, correct?" she asked.

"Y-yes. Who are you, and do you know what's going on here?"

"Ah, pardon my manners. My name is Queen Mary, but you can call me Maria. And this place... is called Magicant."

"Magicant?" Mario asked. "Ness told me of this place. It contains the memories of one's life, be it they're happy or sad."

"Yes. You see, everyone has a Magicant of their own that they can access as long as they wish to during their slumber," Maria answered.

"Then why am I here? I didn't know I could enter Magicant until now," Mario replied.

"You are here because I need to show you something. I need to show you what the future holds."

"The future?"

"Yes Mario. Have you noticed all those faces down there?"

"Yeah," Mario responded. "What's with them? They all look like gho-" he stopped when realization hit him. He slowly turned his head back to Maria. "In the future, they're dead, aren't they?"

"Sadly, yes. You see, Ta-" she suddenly faded away, and came back.

"What the? What's happening?" Mario asked.

"It appears that I cannot communicate with you much longer," Maria answered. "However, there is something I must tell you: once you have defeated "the elemental monster", do not think your quest is finished, as your adventure will be far from over." Maria then began to fade away, along with Magicant.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, back at Smash Ball Lake, DK, Yoshi, Villager, Marth, Pit, and Lucario were sitting around a camp fire.

"If Crazy Hand were here right now, he'd be singing the "Camp Fire Song" right now," Yoshi chuckled.

"Heh, I hear you on that!" Pit added as everyone but Lucario began to laugh. Lucario was too busy eating his food. That's when he sensed two auras nearby, looking off to the East.

"Something up, Lucario?" Marth asked as he drew his sword, the Falchion. However, the auras only appeared for a second, leaving the blue Pokémon to believe they were just his imagination.

"No." Lucario began to eat again, as Villager crawled into his sleeping bag, and went into a deep slumber.

In some nearby bushes, two creatures stared at the Smashers.

"Can we please attack them?" the smaller one asked.

"In due time, we will strike," the bigger one said. "In due time."

**XxXx**

Three hours later, Bowser, riding in his Koopa Clown Car, floated over the gates of the Smash Grounds, with Mewtwo and Kamek by his side. The villainous trio landed near a grave with the words "Galacta Knight" engraved in it.

"You two know what you need to do," Bowser ordered as he steeped out of his flying vehicle.

"As you wish, my king," Kamek responded as he swung his wand around, while Mewtwo charged up psychic energy in the palms of his hands.

"Now," Mewtwo ordered a few seconds later, firing a psychic beam at the grave, while Kamek fired a magical beam at it as well. After a few more seconds, they ceased their powers, and moved towards another grave a few feet away. An arm pulled out from Galacta Knight's grave. Eventually, the evil knight's whole body came out from the ground.

"You have done a marvelous job, Galacta Knight," Bowser started with a sinister smile on his face. "So, we've taken the liberty of resurrecting you. Ah, it looks like our new ally is looking lively," the Koopa King finished as Mewtwo and Kamek returned, now accompanied by a hooded figure.

"I must say, I am grateful you revived me," the figure said.

"You just hold up your end of the deal," Mewtwo muttered. "You help us conquer the Nintendoverse, and we'll let you live."

"Of course," the hooded being replied with chuckle. "Besides, I want revenge on those fucking lower life forms for ruining my plans. They must pay."

"Hold up," Kamek said as the mechanical wristband on his arm began to ring. He pressed a red button, with Wolf's face appearing on the screen almost immediately afterwards.

"Hey, hurry the hell up and get back here!" the humanoid wolf shouted. "That Vaati kid, Jr., and those Koopalings are missing."

"Rodger that," Kamek replied as he shut the wristband off and hopped on his magic broom.

"I sense someone approaching," Mewtwo said. "Quickly, let's head back." Kamek flew off, Galacta Knight not far behind. Bowser climbed into his Clown Car and gave chase, while Mewtwo and the hooded being floated after them.

A few seconds later, Lucina had finally reached the spot where the villains were. However, the bad guys were already out of sight.

"I could have sworn I heard something over here..." the princess whispered, before hearing rustling in some nearby bushes.

"Who's there?!" she asked as she turned around. However, she just fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hmmph, pathetic girl," a voice from behind her said. "You have clearly underestimated me, the great Vaati."

"Oh, keep your mouth shut, Purple Elf Man," as a creature floating in what appeared to be a miniature version of the Clown Car approached the wind mage. He appeared to have Princess Peach being carried over his shoulder.

"For the last time, Bowser Jr., the name's Vaati!" Vaati whispered as he raised his voice.

"Whatever," Jr. replied. "Let's blow this joint. The Koopalings got who they needed, and we do to." Bowser Jr. then floated away as Vaati tried to carry Lucina.

**XxXx**

At about one o'clock in the morning, Knuckle Joe awoke to the sounds of a party.

"What the heck is going on?!" Knuckle Joe wondered as he climbed out of bed. He rushed downstairs to the lobby, only to find party balloons everywhere and many of his allies to be dancing.

"Hey Joe!" Little Mac said as he walked over to his friend. "Some party, huh?"

"Uhhh... what are we having a party for, exactly?" Joe asked.

"Because the tunneling project's finished, that's why!"

"What tunneling project?!" Joe asked, now even more confused.

"Oh yeah, we never told you about that!" Shulk said as he approached the two. "You see, we had a few of us dig a tunnel, which leads right beneath the enemies' base! Now, we can attack them from the inside!"

"Really? When do you plan on attacking?" the blue fighter asked.

"We plan on doing so tomorrow morning," the blonde swordsman answered. "We're prepared for nearly anything!" What they weren't prepared for however, was being spied on by a nanobot.

"Apparently, those "goodie two shoe heroes" plan on invading the base tomorrow morning," Dr. Wily said.

"I see," Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik said as he sat down next to the fellow mad scientist. "I suggest we pull out the big guns then."

"Even if we do put our best plans into effect, that Shulk person could still run us down," Wily replied. "That Monado of his is quite the weapon. The only hope we'd have is if we somehow disabled it!"

"Luckily, I've come prepared," Eggman responded as he pulled out somewhat large remote with a sole button on it. "That nanobot managed to sense the Monado's frequency, enabling me to create this which, with enough power, will be able to disable the Monado's special capabilities for quite some time! I call it, "The Monado Disabler 1000"!"

"Highly original name," Wily thought to himself. "But what exactly is that thing powered by?" Wily asked.

"Take a look for yourself!" Eggman exclaimed as he flipped the remote over, revealing a glass bottom. Inside, there were two Invincible Candies and a...

"C-c-chaos Emerald!" Wily shouted.

"Yes, with those two candies and that Chaos Emerald, the Monado should be disabled for approximately five days," Eggman responded proudly as he flipped the remote back over. "Watch and learn, Wily." Eggman then pressed the button.

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, at about 4, Link woke up, feeling that something wasn't right. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword and shield, and walked out into the hallways. He walked over to Kirby, Samus, Yoshi, and Fox's room and swung the door open. Fox was already up, quietly watching television, while Samus was still sleeping.

"Link, what are doing up so early?" Fox whispered.

"I think something's going on. Wake Samus up," Link ordered.

"Whatever you say," Fox replied as he got up and walked towards the snoozing bounty hunter.

"Samus, wake up."

"Huh, what?" Samus muttered as she quickly woke up.

"Link thinks that something's up. Get your Power Suit on." After Samus was ready, the trio slowly made their way down the hall, when they stopped in front of Peach and Zelda's room. Fox quickly opened the door and took a look inside.

"Uh oh."

"What, what is it?" Samus asked.

"No one's in here," Fox answered. "No sign of Peach, Zelda, Toad, or Toadsworth."

"So, Tails isn't the only one missing," a voice said. The three Smashers turned around to see Knuckles and Shadow approaching them.

"Tails is gone too?" Link asked.

"Yeah, no sign of him," the echidna replied. "We've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of him."

"Samus, go get Master Hand up," Link ordered. "I knew something was going on."

**XxXx**

About a half an hour later, everyone was outside, with Master Hand doing a head count.

"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh Master Hand?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Crazy, not now. You're distracting me," Master Hand said with irritation.

"I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!" Crazy added.

"Crazy, shut up."

"Master Hand, look!" Crazy spazzed. "It's from Bowser!"

"Crazy, knock it off, I'm busy!" Master Hand shouted.

"Uhh, Master Hand?" Mega Man started. "There actually is a letter from Bowser, right on the gates."

"... Now that's just odd," Master Hand muttered as Fox went to grab the letter.

"Dear pesky Smashers," Fox read out loud. "The Koopalings and I have taken over the Brawl Grounds! Lucina, Peach, Zelda, Toad, Toadsworth, Starfy, Tails, and Meowth are now permanent guests at my Koopa Hotel. I dare you to find them if you can!"

"Hurray for more Hotel Mario references," Snake chuckled.

"Well, that explains a lot," Shadow muttered.

"That doesn't explain where Sailor Dee went though," Dr. Mario commented.

"Wait, Sailor Dee's gone?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah. Last I saw him was yesterday," Dr. Mario answered. "He was running around screaming something like "I can't do it!" or something similar."

"Either way, we got some work to do," Link interrupted. "I'll go to the Brawl Grounds."

"Not without some help," Fox added. "I'm coming with."

"Me too," Captain Falcon replied. "I need to get into some FALCON ACTION!"

"Hey, if Tails is in danger, I'm gonna go save him!" Knuckles responded.

"We still need a search party for Sailor Dee," Master Hand said. "Diddy, Mega Man, and Heavy Lobster, do you think you can do it?"

"Sure!" Diddy shouted eagerly.

"I don't have anything better to do," Ashley muttered. "Red, you're coming with me!"

"Aww, come on!" the devil perched on top of her head complained. "I just wanna stay here and enjoy watching some SpongeBob!"

"Me too!" Crazy spazzed.

"Crazy, shut it!" Master Hand shouted.

"Well, there's no time to waste!" Knuckles shouted as he ran out into the wilderness. "Let's roll!"

"Knuckles, what in the heck are you doing?! Get back here!" Fox roared as he, Falcon, and Link gave chase.

"We might want to get moving too," Mega Man said.

"Yeah, let's get moving," Diddy ordered as he and his new friends went out in search of Sailor Dee.

"The rest of you, follow me," Master Hand commanded. "I have something to show you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Special Training**

**Review time!**

**Aurawarrior: Or maybe he'll show them an embarrassing photo of Crazy Hand at the Christmas party!**

_**Crazy Hand: Wait, how did you know about that photo?**_

_**LucarioFan3: *Whistles while walking away***_

_**Crazy Hand: Get back here!**_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are my property.**

"Uggg... I think I'm safe here."

Sailor Dee was in a small forest clearing, quite a distance away from the Smash Grounds. He sat down in the wet grass, panting loudly as he did.

"I... just can't do it," the Waddle Dee muttered to himself. "I can't warn those guys. They barely know who I am, and most certainly don't trust me."

"Don't say that, my friend," a voice inside his head whispered.

"M-magolor?! I thought you were dead!"

"I am. However, my soul can still talk to you in your mind," Magolor's voice rang through Sailor Dee's mind. "The Smashers indeed trust you. Sure, you may be a new face to them, but they trust you regardless. You just don't have the courage."

"T-t-that's not true! They don't trust me, and they never will!" Sailor Dee argued.

"If they don't trust you, then why did they let you in the Smash Grounds?"

"I... I..."

In some nearby bushes, a being was watching the Waddle Dee. The being wore a blue robe and a straw hat. Most of his face was hidden, leaving only his eyes visible.

"It seems he knows of the future as well," the being muttered. "I may need to train him."

"I just can't do this!" Sailor Dee cried as the being walked out from the bushes.

"Excuse me, but it appears you know of the future that I also happen to know," the being said.

"Magolor, who is this guy?!" Sailor Dee thought.

"Uncertain, but judging from his aura, it seems he is on the side of justice," Magolor answered. "I feel we can trust him."

"OK..." Sailor Dee responded to the voice in his head. "Y-yes, and why would you want to know?"

"Because, just like you, I wish to prevent it from ever happening," the being responded. "Follow me." The two went through the bushes, coming across a dirt path. They followed it a bit before Sailor Dee spoke up.

"Uhh... I haven't gotten your name..."

"Oh yes! My name's Black Mage," the robed being answered. "You see, I was originally invited here to participate in this "Flash Tournament". However, it was just a scandal to make money, and not an actual Smash tournament. Right as I was heading home, I foresaw the events that take place after the events of the "Attack on the Smash Grounds"."

"My name's Sailor Dee. P-pleased to meet you," Sailor Dee replied. "Soooo, where exactly are we headed?"

"We're heading towards the remains of the "Flash Grounds"," Black Mage responded. "I think you are in need of training before we try to save our worlds." The two moved onward a bit before stopping atop a small hill.

"Here we are," Black Mage said. "The Flash Grounds!"

**XxXx**

Back at the Smash Grounds, the remaining Smashers gathered around a extremely large object, covered with much tarp.

"So, what exactly is this, Master Hand?" Dr. Mario asked with excitement.

"Well..." Master Hand said as he pulled off the tarp, revealing a large maze. "It's called Smash Run!"

"What good will this be for?" Snake asked.

"This will be for special training," Master Hand replied. "You see, in this maze, you will encounter a hoard of iconic Nintendo enemies... well, robots of them, which you will destroy. You will also find stickers, which will boost your attacks, speed, or anything of that status. After five minutes, you will be warped to one of our 3DS stages, where you will duel with another fighter who went through Smash Run!"

"Sounds interesting!" Samus responded.

"Hmmph, I don't need training," Shadow muttered. "I am the Ultimate Life form, after all."

"Well, you're going to go in there no matter what!" Master Hand ordered as Shadow let out a sigh.

**XxXx**

About six minutes later, Snake, Shadow, Dr. Mario, and Olimar were standing on four warp panels, waiting to begin.

"Are you ready, kids?!" Crazy Hand spazzed.

"Crazy, not now with the SpongeBob references!" Master Hand ordered. After a few seconds, the four were transported to random spots in Smash Run. Shadow was in a cave, beneath a rotating pinwheel, with a Goomba Robot on each of the four platforms.

"Ready?" Master Hand's voice boomed through an intercom. "GO!" The Goombas then jumped down to attack Shadow, but the hedgehog retaliated with a Black Tornado attack. The evil mushrooms spun in the tornado before being launched upwards, smashing their heads on the ceiling. They exploded, dropping stickers as Shadow jumped up to grab them. The hedgehog landed on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Too easy."

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Olimar was being chased by a group of angry Bronto Burt Robots through what looked like ancient ruins, with a Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin trailing behind the space captain.

"Someone, help!" Olimar screamed. As if on cue, Dr. Mario leaped in from nowhere and threw a pill at one of the winged Kirby enemies, before delivering a kick to the robot's face, destroying it. Olimar joined in, smashing the Yellow Pikmin into another Burt's face, Dr. Mario then landing a Super Jump Punch on said Bronto Burt, which also was defeated.

"Think we can handle this many?" Olimar asked, dodging three of the flying robots.

"Yes," Dr. Mario replied, destroying another Burt with an explosion of electricity from the palm of his hand. "Just don't let your guard down!"

**XxXx**

Snake on the other hand, was in a woodland area, examining a treasure chest.

"Wonder what's in here..." Snake muttered. He reached his hand out to open the chest, only the chest to grow lady legs. The soldier looked up at the chest, then back down at the legs.

"Those are some pretty sexy legs," Snake said with a smile before the chest kicked him in the face, knocking him over. Right before the legged chest was about to step on the legendary soldier's body, it was blasted by a beam of mysterious energy, knocking back a few feet. Shadow rushed up to the strange chest enemy and grabbed it as Snake got up. The black hedgehog tossed the chest back at Snake, who struck it with his knee, causing it explode. It left many stickers in its remains.

"What was that?" Shadow asked as he picked up a shield-like sticker.

"I dunno," Snake responded as he grabbed a sticker shaped like a hammer. "I never read about it in Nintendo Lore, and it definitely wasn't a part of the Subspace Emissary."

"Either way, I need to get moving. Good luck," Shadow said as he went ahead, with Snake heading the other way.

**XxXx**

Back to Olimar and Dr. Mario, all of the Bronto Burst were eliminated, and many stickers scattered the area. The two Smashers were quickly gathering said stickers when an engine could be heard.

"What the heck?!" Olimar said as he turned his head, noticing a red car heading straight for them. Olimar dodged the vehicle, while Dr. Mario used his electric "Forward Smash" again, making the car take heavy damage. It spun out of control until it crashed into a nearby wall.

"If I recall correctly, that thing was a Devil Car from Ness' world," the physician said, walking up to Olimar and his Pikmin.

"So, it's from the EarthBound universe?" Olimar asked.

"Yes. They were quiet common during the 80's once Giygas invaded for the first time, but no one's seen them since," Dr. Mario said as he walked away, with Olimar on his tail.

**XxXx**

Now, Shadow was on a floating island similar to Battlefield, fighting a Bulborb and a Shy Guy. The dark hedgehog landed a Chaos Spear attack on the Shy Guy, blowing it to bits. Shadow then dashed for the Bulborb, attacking it with a spinning kick move. The Bulborb skidded back a bit before Shadow launched another Chaos Spear. The robotic Pikmin enemy exploded upon contact with the blast.

"When will I get a real challenge?" the hedgehog asked as he grabbed a sticker from the Shy Guy's remains.

**XxXx**

A few more minutes went by before Master Hand yelled "Time!" and the four in the maze were transported once again. This time, Shadow found himself in front of a large building that he could not recognize. He looked across the stage, noticing Dr. Mario ahead of him.

"Ready?" Crazy Hand's voice boomed through the stage. "All toasters toast toast!"

"Crazy, knock it off!" Master Hand roared.

"Oh fine, you jerk!" Crazy replied. "Ready? GO!" Music started playing in the background, and Shadow and Dr. Mario lunged for each other. Dr. Mario attempted to attack with a sliding kick, but Shadow dodged, managing to get behind the physician. He then grabbed Dr. Mario and tossed him lightly into the air, before punching the doctor in the gut, launching him forward. The ground beneath them began to shake a little before a platform lifted the two into the air.

"Thing's just got more interesting," Shadow muttered as Dr. Mario got up. The two lunged for each other again, Dr. Mario stopped right before he collided with the dark hedgehog and pulled out one of his spare doctor coats. He flicked it, causing Shadow to spin around. Dr. Mario used his electric attack before Shadow could do anything else, sending the black hedgehog flying the other way, nearly over the edge of the platform.

"Heh, I won't go down that easily!" Dr. Mario taunted as Shadow got back up.

"We'll see about that, Doc!" Shadow roared as he charged for the doctor again. He preformed his spinning kick attack again, striking the doc in the chest. Dr. Mario was sent flying again, but he managed to land safely. This time, he noticed an item sitting in front of him: a Beam Sword. He quickly grabbed and rushed towards the dark hedgehog, landing a sliding sword attack on him, though Shadow didn't budge much. The hedgehog quickly got up and ran for the right edge of the stage, where a Smart Bomb now was.

"Hope you enjoy this!" Shadow taunted as he chucked the bomb towards Dr. Mario. The physician didn't have time to dodge, and was soon enveloped in a massive explosion. Once the blast faded away, the doc was sent flying off the stage, going beyond the boundaries.

"Game!" Master Hand shouted as Shadow was warped off the stage and back onto the warp panel he stood on before. Dr. Mario, Olimar, and Snake quickly reappeared as well.

"And that's how Smash Run works!" Master Hand said as he and the remaining Smashers approached the four.

"I think I might want to try later," Samus said. "But I need something to eat first."

"Of course. I'll go get some food ready!" Master Hand replied as he floated to the Smasher's Palace.

**XxXx**

A few hours later, Mario and his group were waking up, taing note of the breeze blowing through the area.

"All right guys," Pikachu said as he got onto his hind feet. "Let's get moving. Beam Sword Beach shouldn't be far away. We can have breakfast there."

"Aw man, but I'm too hungry to wait that long!" Sonic complained.

"Come on, it's only a small walk away!" Ness replied.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Sonic moaned as the group got moving. Kirby eventually noticed the sad look in Mario's face.

"Hey Mario, you OK?" the puffball asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Mario lied, recalling the dream he had last night.

"There it is!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. "Beam Sword Beach!"

"Finally!" Sonic yelled. Everyone took a look around the beach, noting all of the stones sticking out of the ground that highly resembled Beam Swords, hence the name. However, something in the distance caught Mario's eye.

"Is that a... pirate ship?" Mario questioned.

"Let's go find out!" Kirby said as he ran through the sand, with the others keeping up. They made it to the ship in nearly no time.

"Yep, pirate ship all right!" Pikachu said as he looked up.

"Nice to meet you guys again!" a voice shouted. The Smashers turned to the left, seeing a familiar face. He looked much like Link, but he was much shorter and looked like he was pulled from a cartoon.

"Toon Link!" Ness cheered as the fellow Smasher walked up to the group. "Is this your ship?"

"Well, it belongs to my friend, Tetra, but she allowed me borrow it," Toon Link answered as he patted the ship. "So, you guys need to head to Mechanized Island, right?"

"Yeah, so let's quit wasting time and get moving!" Sonic added as he boarded the ship. After a few minutes, everybody was on board and ready to travel. The ship began to move out into sea, with the Mario, Ness, and Sonic eating some Oran Berries.

"Dang, these things are tasty!" Ness happily said.

"They sure are!" Sonic added, stuffing his mouth full of the blue fruit.

"Don't choke on them, Sonic," Kirby said as he walked up to the three.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Mario asked.

"Toon Link says we should be there by noon tomorrow if we don't run into anything on the way there," Kirby responded as he grabbed as many Oran Berries as he could.

"Hey, don't take those!" Sonic angrily said as he tried to grab Kirby's loot.

"You have had plenty!" Kirby commented as he walked away.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Lucario's group was wandering through the small woods that surrounded Smash Ball Lake.

"How much longer until we get out of this place?" Marth moaned.

"Quit complaining, pretty boy!" DK growled. "It's probably not that far away."

"Don't call me pretty boy!" Marth demanded.

"Then quit being one," DK snarked.

"Both of you, stop," Pit warned the two. The Smashers continued their way down the forest until they came to the exit, which led them to a green field, with a dirt path leading them to Smash York.

"If I'm correct, we should be there by sundown," Lucario said.

"Good, cause my feet are fucking killing me!" Marth complained.

"Why is it that you're such a brave guy in your games, but here you're nothing but a whiny wuss?" Pit asked.

"It's because the author of this fan fiction is purposely making me the "pretty boy butt monkey"!" Marth whined.

"Just shut up already!" DK roared. "We have a mission to finish!"

"Like it or not, DK's right," Lucario added as he moved down the path. "Let's move."

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, Link, Fox, Captain Falcon, and Knuckles were dashing through the path that led to the Brawl Grounds.

"If we hurry, we could make it by nightfall!" Fox shouted.

"Don't forget to keep an eye out though!" Link responded. "Danger could be around every and any corner!"

"Don't worry, I got everything under control!" Knuckles added. "We'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say," Falcon said.

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, back at the Home Run Woods, Knuckle Joe was stretching his legs and arms, getting ready for a battle. He and Little Mac were about to take on Shulk and Charizard, to train for the invasion planned tomorrow.

"You ready, Joe?" Little Mac said as he walked up to the blue fighter.

"Yeah, let's roll," Joe said as he and Mac walked onto warp panels. The duo disappeared, only to reappear on an exact copy of Melee's Battlefield.

"Ready?" a voice boomed. "GO!" Charizard charged for Mac and Joe while Shulk was preparing for his "Monado Arts" move.

"Let's do this!" Shulk said as he raised his weapon into the air. Normally, a kanji would appear over his head. However, nothing happened. "That's not right... let's try this again!" Still nothing. Little Mac then punched Shulk down to the ground.

"You're off your game, Shulk!" Little Mac taunted.

"Not now, the Monado's not working!" Shulk responded as he got up, with Knuckle Joe and Charizard approaching him.

What do you mean?" Knuckle Joe inquired.

"I tried using Monado Arts, but nothing happened!"

"Have you tried your other moves?" Charizard questioned.

"No, but I'll try," Shulk responded. He tried to use "Vision" next. Normally, he would be surrounded by a blue aura while this move would be used. Like Monado Arts, nothing happened.

"Something's up," Little Mac replied. "Give that thing to Kawshima, he should be able to find out what's wrong with it."

"But what if Kawashima doesn't find out what's wrong?" Joe worryingly asked.

"I'll fight regardless. I'll fight whether I have a disadvantage or not, the Nintendoverse's safety out weighs my life," Shulk replied.

"Well, if that's how you view things, so be it," Knuckle Joe said.

**XxXx**

At sundown, Lucario and Co. had finally arrived at the gigantic, bright city of Smash York. The group looked all around them. To the right were many businesses, including a Trophy Shop, a food market, and a spa. To their left was Town Hall, which Master Hand usually looked over when he wasn't working on a Smash tournament.

"I'm heading to that spa!" Marth said as he charged for the large building. Villager was trembling, as he wasn't used to being in such a large metropolis.

"Man, this place is huge!" the red-shirted boy said in awe.

"You said it!" Yoshi added, still taking in the views.

"I think it's best if we find a hotel to sleep at tonight," Lucario said as he turned to his fellow Smashers.

"But what about that girl we're supposed to meet?" DK inquired.

"We'll look for her once we find a good hotel," Lucario said as he pulled out a map of Smash York, looking it over. "Here's one: "Kecleon Bros. Hotel". Seems rather promising."

"I'll go tell Marth where we're headed. You guys go find the place," Yoshi said as he entered the spa.

"Gotcha, will do," DK responded as he walked down the road they were on, Villager and Lucario following. The four remaining Smashers eventually found the hotel and were greeted by two chameleon-like creatures as soon as they walked in.

"Hello, and welcome to Kecleon Bros. Hotel!" one of the lizards said.

"We also provide food and merchandise services!" the other exclaimed. He looked exactly the same as his counterpart, barring his purple color scheme. "How may we help you?"

"We would like a seven person room, please," DK politely responded. "We have others currently not with us."

"Most certainly!" the green lizard replied happily as he pulled out a tablet. "Let's see if we have any seven person rooms available... ah yes, room 65!"

"Here is your key!" the purple Kecleon said, handing Villager the key. "I'll guide you toward your room!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later," Lucario replied. "I'll be off, looking for that woman."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hotel Smash and the Preparation**

**Review time!**

**Aurawarrior: And I'll be sure to use "Pretty boy butt monkey" more often as well! Just to tick Marth off.**

**7caleb7: Thanks, and I'll be sure to put more even more effort in the future!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are my property.**

At last, Link and Co. had finally made it to the Brawl Grounds. The last time Captain Falcon came here, the place was surrounded by many different Nintendo enemies like Goombas, Kritters, and many others, but now, there were none in sight.

"Wow, this is not what I expected," Fox muttered as the group of four wandered through the grounds. "No guards? Anywhere?"

"Whatever," Knuckles muttered. "I just want to know where this hotel is."

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the building with the giant, glowing sign that says "Hey dimwits, this is the hotel your friends are at, so get in here and rescue them!" Link sarcastically replied, pointing towards the old Smasher's Palace, with a sign exactly like the one Link described on the top of the building. Knuckles face palmed at his own stupidity.

"Well, let's quit wasting time and get to saving them!" Falcon responded as he rushed towards the "hotel", the other three heroes in pursuit. The four burst through the front doors, taking note of the trashed lobby.

"Say, look at that!" Fox said, pointing to a note and a book laid down on a nearby table. Captain Falcon went to grab the letter.

"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotel, check out the enclosed instruction book." the bounty hunter read the note out loud.

"Seriously?" Knuckles thought. "More references?"

"Well, because this is all clearly a Hotel Mario parody, I think I know to move onwards," Link responded as he went upstairs. The rest quickly followed the Hyrulian warrior.

"So, we just shut all the doors, right?" Fox asked when the four made it to the next floor.

"Yep, now let's go," Link replied as he walked to the first open door. The others did so as well, shutting any door they came across.

"Well, that takes care of all the doors on this floor," Knuckles said once all the doors were shut tight. However, all of the doors swung open again.

"What the hell?!" Fox cursed as he looked around. The Smashers noticed a Koopa Troops with a remote in his hand, right in front of the stairway to the next floor.

"Fools, as long as I got this remote, I can keep those doors open!" the Koopa taunted as the heroes looked to each other, and then back at the Koopa.

"Get him!" Link ordered as he and the others chased the Koopa through one of the doors. A few seconds later, the Koopa reappeared from another door, with Knuckles still chasing him, as he ran through yet another door. Captain Falcon rushed into the hall from another door, with Link chasing him. Once Link realized who he was chasing, he turned around and went back to the door he entered. A prehistoric-like bird flew from the door Knuckles and the Koopa exited before.

"Eh, it's a chase scene," the bird said as he entered another door across the hall. Fox exited the door closest to the stairway, but tripped in the middle of the hallway, muttering something about how he hates tripping. He got up and entered the door that the bird came from. The Smash Freshmen's versions of Shulk, Dunban, and Riki ran in from the door that Falcon and Link came from.

"Wait, where are we?" Shulk asked.

"I think this is the wrong fan fiction," Dunban replied.

"Then let's get out of here!" Shulk commanded as he and his friends ran back from which they came. A blue, 8-bit Ghost entered the hallway from the door that the chase scene began, with an 8-bit Pac Man chasing it. The two entered the door that The Smash Freshmen characters appeared from. Mega Man arrived from another door, looking for Sailor Dee, and entered the door that the bird entered. Fox ran from the door that the Ghost and Pac Man arrived from, and was being chased by the mighty Omastar, Lord Helix. The two disappeared into the door that Mega Man arrived from. Captain Falcon came from the door where the chase began, and stopped in the hallway. The Koopa exited the door across from the bounty hunter, and got Falcon Punched. He was went flying through the walls, and dropped the remote.

"FALCON STOMP!" Falcon shouted as he crushed the remote to pieces with his foot. The other Smashers arrived on the scene a few seconds later.

"Now that our insane chase scene is over, let's shut those doors... again," Fox said as he shut the door closest to him. Eventually, the Smashers made their way up to the upper floors of the brawl Palace, right in a black void, with a white road running through it.

"I don't remember this at all," Falcon whispered. "Stay on the lookout, some serious shit is going on here."

"Gotcha, will do so," Knuckles replied as the group carefully walked through the seemingly endless road. After walking about a mile's length, Fox spoke up.

"Just what is this damn place? What is going on around here?"

"No idea," Link said as he stopped in his tracks. "You guys see anything that looks suspicious?" The four took in their surroundings, when Falcon spotted something.

"What is that?" he inquired the other three heroes.

"It looks like a trail of floating fires," Fox muttered. Knuckles realized he saw this from somewhere before, but he couldn't recall where.

"That's it!" Knuckles shouted once he finally remembered. "Hang Castle!"

"What's Hang Castle?" Link questioned the bipedal echidna.

"It's this creepy castle Sonic, Tails, and I journeyed through one time," Knuckles answered. "It had many weird booby traps, like switches that flipped the world upside down, and these weird Jack.O' Lanterns." The echidna paused for a moment. "As well as invisible trails, with torches guiding the way."

"So, if these flames are like those torches at Hang Castle, there should be a hidden path here?" Fox asked.

"Exactly," Knuckles added. "We just need to test to see if this actually is an invisible trail." Knuckles took a step onto the supposed "thin air". He felt solid but invisible ground beneath his foot.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Fox cheered as he ran along the torches. Link, Falcon and Knuckles quickly followed. After a few minutes of wandering the trail, Link spoke up.

"What exactly is with this place? Is Bowser using some sort of powerful magic or something?

"I've been wondering about that too," Falcon replied. "This just isn't natural."

"Hold it, guys," Fox said, holding out his arm to stop his friends from moving.

"What is it?" Link questioned.

"There's someone up ahead," the space pilot answered. "Or something. It looks like a zombie."

"Wait, zombie? Let me see!" Link pulled out a pair of binoculars, trying to see the creature. "That's no zombie," Link said, lowering the binoculars. "That's a ReDead."

"ReDead? Sounds like a zombie to me," Knuckles commented.

"They're more like fake zombies than actual zombies, but they are still scary as hell," Link said.

"Real or fake, we can handle one undead being," Falcon said as he charged for the "zombie". The futuristic racer landed a Falcon Kick on the ReDead before it could react. The creature was sent flying, its limbs flying off in the process. "Now see, what did I-"

"Falcon, what is it?!" Link worryingly asked.

"Look behind you." Link, Fox, and Knuckles turned their heads around slightly, only to see an army of ReDeads behind them.

"GAAAHHHH!" the heroes screamed as they rushed over to Captain Falcon.

"J-just stick together boys, we'll pull through!" Link said.

"You're right, let's do this!" Fox said as he pulled out his laser gun, firing at the zombie-like menaces. Link shot arrows at the fiends, while Falcon and Knuckles ran towards the army. Falcon struck one right in the chest with his foot, launching it towards the back of the crowd. Knuckles ripped off one of the heads of the ReDeads and tossed it up into the air. He then jumped up for it, and smashed it back down to the ReDead army.

"Knuckles, that gives me an idea!" Fox responded as the echidna landed on the ground. Fox quickly ran up to Knuckles and gave him a few Smart Bombs. "Do that technique again, except with these!"

"Got it!" Knuckles responded as Fox went back to firing lasers at the pseudo zombies, while Knuckles did what he was told. The resulting explosion from the Smart Bombs destroyed the majority of the ReDeads. Link and Falcon took care of the remaining few.

"Good, that's over with. Now let's move," Link ordered. The four moved onward, occasionally having to battle a few more ReDeads. About a half hour later, the exit came into view.

"Finally! The exit!" Fox shouted as the group dashed for it.

**XxXx**

Back at Home-Run Woods, the army was preparing for its invasion on the villains.

"Did Kawashima ever find out what was wrong with the Monado?" Knuckle Joe asked Charizard.

"According to Shulk, no. Hopefully he will, but with only a few hours left, I doubt he'll find out," the lizard Pokémon answered.

"Hey, have you guys seen Pac Man?" Sheriff asked the two as he walked up to them, with the brown creature "Eevee" next to him.

"I believe he is up in his room, gathering a few items for the battle," Charizard replied.

"Thanks partner, I'll be seeing ya later," Sheriff replied as he and Eevee walked away.

"Well, we can't stand around here all day," Joe said. "Let's go to that meeting Shulk wants us to attend."

"Fine by me," Charizard replied as the two walked over to a small auditorium, where many others were gathered. Joe sat in between Little Mac and Dillon, while Charizard was up on stage, with Shulk, Goroh, and Ike.

"Nervous for the battle, Joe?" Dillon asked.

"Not really," Joe replied. "This isn't exactly my first battle."

"We'll have a sweet victory!" Doc, who just so happened to be sitting next to Mac, said. "It'll be sweeter than chocolate!"

"Does he always have to make chocolate puns?" Dillon asked Mac.

"Hey, I think they're pretty funny!" Mac replied.

"Let's see if they're funny or not!" Doc said. "Settle it in Smash!"

"Shhhhh! The meeting's starting," Joe whispered.

"Friends, we have gone a long way since we began our journey to save the Nintendoverse from the clutches of the "Horrible Eight"," Shulk started. "And now we are in the midst of preparation. We are preparing to invade the enemies' base by Assist Trophy Hill. And while my Monado may not be functional, I will still fight by your sides, and I will sacrifice my life for each and everyone of you."

"War can be an intimidating thing to go through," Charizard started. "But we have gotten very far into our mission, we mustn't give up. We can do this as long as we pull through, as heroes. Remember that, and thing's may not feel so scary."

"We plan on invading in just a few short hours. Be brave, be strong and we will win this war!" Shulk started. "Now who will fight with us?!"

"I will!" Joe cheered.

"We will too!" Duck Hunt Dog volunteered.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Lyn roared.

"Meh, whatever," Waluigi muttered. Everyone in the room volunteered to join in the invasion.

"Great! Kawashima and a few others will look over the place while we're gone," Shulk replied. "You have five hours to get ready. Report to me once you are ready to fight."

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Then you are all dismissed!"

**XxXx**

Meanwhile, at the Kecleon Bros. Hotel, Yoshi, Marth, and DK were watching TV, waiting for Lucario to return. Villager had already fallen asleep and Pit was busy playing "Mario Kart 7" on his 3DS.

"Will they fart? Of course they will, it's a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus TV show. Prime time premiere at 7/ 6 central, on October 28th! Only here on Channel 187, AKA Collection of Toons! Don't miss it!" the TV said.

"Another one?" DK said. "Man, that guy sure has a lot of time on his hands."

"I just want "Where's the Coconut Gun?" to air another episode. I enjoy that show," Yoshi replied.

"No, I hate that one!" DK roared.

"Only because it likes poking fun at your stupid coconut gun," Marth replied with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him baby, he's just the pretty boy butt monkey," DK said as he pulled out his coconut gun.

"His coconut gun, can fire in spurts! If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!" Marth teased. DK was so fed up with the warrior at this point, he threw his sword, the Falchion, out the window. "My Falchion!" Marth leaped out of the window for it. A few seconds later, Marth fell straight into a garbage bin.

"That better shut him up," DK muttered as the door opened.

"Lucario, you're back!" Yoshi cheered. Pit paused his game to talk to the Pokémon.

"Did you find that girl, Lucario?" Pit said with excitement.

"Yes, I did," Lucario responded as a young women in a blue tank top and yoga pants entered the room.

"Hello," the women said. "The name's Wii Fit Trainer."

**XxXx**

Back at the Brawl Palace, Link and his allies were transversing through the upper floors, near the roof. They were shutting as many doors as they could, as fast as they could.

"How many more floors do we have left?" Fox asked, a bit tired from the climb.

"About five more!" Captain Falcon answered. "I just hope we don't have another chase scene." The lights then went out.

"You guys bring a light?" Fox asked.

"No," Captain Falcon responded.

"Damn, then what?" Fox muttered.

"I'll go see if I can go find out!" Link said as he went into one of the rooms. After a few seconds, he shouted "Aha!" and the other three heroes followed into the room.

"Here's the problem! Too many toasters!" Link said as he unplugged the toasters. "You know what they say: All toasters toast toast!"

"Alright, no more Hotel Mario references, please!" Knuckles shouted. "They're giving me a headache!"

"Hey, who turned off my toasters?!" A voice from behind yelled. The four turned around, seeing Vaati at the door.

"If it isn't Vaati, the wind mage," Link said in a serious tone.

"And if it isn't the Hero of Time, dressed up as the Hero of Twilight," the wind mage replied.

"You know this guy, Link?" Knuckles asked the Hyrulian.

"Yes," Link responded. "This criminal is named Vaati. One of the other Links defeated him."

"And I hated that Link ever since," the wind mage remarked. "And every other Link in existence, including you! And now it's time to settle this, once and for all! You and me, Link, one on one! Your friends can go rescue the rest of your pals."

"Wait, you don't mind if we save those you kidnapped?" Knuckles inquired.

"Killing Link with my own two hands will satisfy me," Vaati replied. "Besides, you have to fight eight others before you can save those pathetic friends of yours."

"You sure you can handle this guy by yourself, Link?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't worry about me, just go save everyone," Link responded. "This shouldn't be long anyways."

"You sound overly confident," Vaati taunted as Fox, Falcon, and Knuckles left the room.

"Not as much as you!" Link remarked as he tossed a bomb at the wind mage. Vaati countered it with a miniature tornado he shot from his left hand. The collision from the bomb and the tornado resulted in an explosion with plenty of smoke, allowing Vaati to pull out a small sword and dash for Link. The two clashed swords for a bit, before Vaati decided to strike Link's legs. The Hyrulian leaped over the attack and landed a kick on the wind mage's face, sending him skidding into one of the walls. Before he could get up, Link fired an arrow at him, which he barely dodged. Vaati then began to spin around, eventually getting surrounded by a small tornado. He lunged straight for Link, who tried to dodge, but it was no use. The Hyrulian was caught in the attack and was spun around for a moment before he was sent flying into the back wall.

"Now, just hold still so I can kill you!" Vaati shouted as he charged up another miniature tornado.

"Like that will happen!" Link shouted as he jumped into the air, attempting to stab the wind mage from above. Vaati barely evaded the attack. While Link was trying to pull the Master Sword out from the floor, Vaati dashed for him again. The Hero of Time noticed this and tossed his Gale Boomerang in response. It hit the wind mage in the gut and stopped him in his tracks, allowing Link to pull out his word and get his boomerang back. He then pulled out another bomb and threw it at Vaati, who managed to evade the explosion. He fired three mini tornadoes again, and Link was blasted by one and was sent into another wall. He got up and fired three arrows at Vaati, one of which hit the mage in the arm.

"Son of a..." Vaati cursed, holding his right arm that was bleeding slightly.

"What's the matter, got nothing left?" Link taunted.

"Hah, you wish!" Vaati replied. "This is only the beginning, pathetic waste!" The wind mage then started to transform into a powerful monster. Link could only watch in horror as the transformation took place.

**XxXx**

"This is it," Fox said. "The roof."

The three heroes took in their surroundings. However, there was no sign of their friends, or the kidnapper.

"There's nothing up here!" Knuckles shouted. "Where the heck are they?!"

**XxXx**

"They're right where I want them," a being said. He was hidding in the forest surrounding the Brawl Grounds. He used the vehicle he was riding in to fly up and over the trees, flying for the palace. Before the trio on the roof could react, he landed and fired a cannon ball from his vehicle's "mouth". The three heroes barely dodged the blast, and Fox was unprepared for his next attack. A wrecking ball from the vehicle slammed into the space vulpine, knocking him back a few feet. The flying machine then grew wheels, and the creature plowed into the other two heroes.

"Clever sneak attack, Bowser... Jr.?!" Knuckles sputtered.

"What, you think I'm not capable of performing kidnappings myself?" Bowser Jr. replied with a smirk on his face. "I may be a kid, but I can do bad things just like my papa!"

"I see you have gotten more mature since we last met at Sochi," Knuckles commented. "However, that's not going to stop us from defeating you. Your buddy is dealing with Link right now, and you won't stand a chance against all three of us."

"Ha! You wish it was just us two!" Jr. snarked. "But in reality, we have eight more allies on our side!"

"Doesn't matter, we can take you on!" Falcon roared. "Bring it!"

"That'll be your death wish!" Bowser Jr. taunted as a small airship rose up behind the Koopa prince. Three other male Koopas flew over to Jr. in similar looking vehicles. "Ludwig, Roy, Morton, ready for a brawl?!"

"Just let me at 'em already!" Morton shouted eagerly.

"Calm down, you imbecile," Ludwig ordered.

**XxXx**

A young man sat on a log, depressed. He has been stuck with this depression for over twenty years now. It felt like the entire world had forgotten him since the eighties, leaving him with nothing to do.

"I must face facts," the man muttered. "While Mario, Link, and Samus took off and became famous, I faded into complete obscurity. Now I am just a poor man, taking care of his poor daughter." He sighed deeply, kicking a nearby pebble. He stared at the night sky for a couple moments, before he heard a strange rumbling noise as the ground slightly shook. A few birds scattered from the trees, frightened by the unusual activity.

"What the heck?!" The man rushed to the nearest tree and climbed it to the top. Taking in the view of the nearby area, he noticed a miniature airship near some buildings he had never noticed since he had moved into the forest weeks ago.

"Daddy?!" a little girl below shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Sweety, head back into the house," the man replied as he climbed down. "Something dangerous is going on nearby. Stay in the house until Daddy comes home, OK?"

"But Daddy will come back, right?!" She nervously asked.

"Of course, just worry about yourself," the man reassured her as he grabbed a helmet with two balloons attached to it. She ran into the nearby cabin and shut the door behind her.

"For Alice," the man muttered as he put the helmet on.


End file.
